Elena Winchester
by the Salvatore Winchester
Summary: Summary: What if Isobel hadn't gave birth with the help of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert? What if she was Alone? What if John Winchester found her, and decided to help? This is a Delena FIC set in season 4 of Supernatural and season 1 of the Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena Winchester **

**Summary: What if Isobel hadn't gave birth with the help of Greyson and Miranda Gilbert? What if she was Alone? What if John Winchester found her, and decided to help? This is a Delena FIC set in season 4 of Supernatural and season 1 of the Vampire Diaries. **

**_Prologue. _**

_The young girl in the abandoned house was alone, cold and in labour, she now wished she'd gone to John Gilbert like she'd planned on doing, and realised that not going to him was a complete mistake. His older brother was a doctor and would've helped her through this, but here she was in some disgusting old abandoned house and all because she was too stubborn to do the right thing. _

_She let out a few screams, not being able to contain them, not that anyone would hear her, there wasn't any other houses around for miles, but all she wanted to do right now was have someone help her. _

_She cried out again and breathed heavily, and the floorboards behind her creaked, her eyes widened and she turned her head, not seeing anybody, maybe it was just her imagination, she let the tears stream down her face and tired pushing again. _

_"Oh my god" A voice said. _

_She gasped and looked up, seeing a man with a gun "Please don't kill me" _

_"I'm not gonna kill you sweetheart" He said "Are you-" _

_"About to give birth" She said and shut her eyes. _

_"What's your name?" He asked leaning in front of her. _

_"Isobel" She said and then cried out "Please don't tell anybody, I'll get in trouble" _

_"I won't, but why are you here?" He asked almost demandingly. _

_"I had nowhere to go" She cried out. _

_He sighed and stared at the pale faced young girl, if he didn't know any better he'd say she looked familiar but he shook the thought away and began to help her, his instincts were telling him not to because something was going to go wrong, but he fought against them and helped her anyway. _

_When Isobel finally gave birth to a little girl, she held her for a few moments, close to her chest. _

_"Elena" She whispered. _

_"Here" John said "I'll clean her up" _

_Isobel nodded, and handed the baby girl to him, he cleaned her up but when he turned back to the young girl, she was gone. _

_"Isobel?" He asked, there was nothing but silence. _

_He called out her name again but there was no reply, she really had left, left him alone with the baby girl she'd named Elena. John looked down at the baby in his arms and her big brown eyes looked back up at him, she wasn't crying and she hadn't cried so far, which confused him, when both his boys were born they cried. _

_She looked up at him and then closed her eyes, what was he supposed to do? What would he do with her? He couldn't just abandon her and leave her with nobody..._

_Sam and Dean were sitting on the beds, watching the crap TV, when their father entered the room, a bundle in his arms. _

_"Dad what's that?" Thirteen year old Dean asked. _

_John sighed "It's a baby" He said simply. _

_"A...a baby?" Sam asked. _

_"Yes, Sammy a baby" John answered. _

_Both boy's jamp up and ran over to him and the baby, they stared at her in fascination for a few seconds before Dean looked up, confused. _

_"Where did you get a baby?" He asked. _

_John smiled to himself "She's ours Dean" He said. _

_"Oh" He replied looking back down at the sleeping baby. _

_"What's her name?" Sam asked. _

_John sighed "Elena" _

_"Elena" They both copied at the same time. _

_"Yep" John said. _

_"She looks like an Elena" Sam said, to which Dean rolled his eyes at his nine year old little brother. _

_John looked over at him, he was wearing a huge grin on his face, John realised that Sam was just glad he had somebody to look after now, he'd always felt like the baby and now he didn't have to...now he had little Elena to look after._

_But poor little Elena, her mother had abandoned her with someone she didn't know, for all that girl Isobel knew was that he'd helped her, she didn't know the life he'd lead, but now that Elena was with him and his boys, she would..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews: Dark-Supernatural-Angel  
Guest (1)  
Guest(2) **

**This is a Delena FIC it's not a Deanlena FIC, although as "Brother and sister" they'll be close. All the characters from Vampire Diaries, such as Jenna, Rick, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and so on will still be in it. It will loosely be based on the Vampire Diaries show but obviously it'll happen differently because in this there isn't any Stelena, sorry Stelena fans but it's just what I'm doing for this one. **

**So Heres Chapter 2...which involves A summary of what's happened over the years with Elena growing up as a Winchester. **

**Here it is...**

**Chapter 2. **

**-1999-**

_Seven years old already, where had the time gone? Twenty year old Dean Winchester watched his little sister move around the room with 16 year old Sam, who huffed when he realised she was following him, he was trying to do his homework. _

_"Elena please leave me alone" He said. _

_"But Sammy—" She began. _

_"Elena" he demanded. _

_Sam wasn't usually as impatient with the little girl as he was tonight, but something was bothering him. Dean sighed and picked her up into his arms when he saw that she was pouting. _

_"Come on Sammy; don't be like that, she's seven" _

_"Well she's annoying me" Sam huffed. _

_"I'm not!" She huffed back. _

_"Yes you are" _

_"You're arguing with a seven year old Sam" Dean said rolling his eyes. _

_He walked over to the bed and sat Elena on his knee, who looked up at him, her big brown eyes glistening._

_"When is daddy gonna be home Beanie?" She asked. Beanie, the nickname she'd given him when she was alot younger because she couldn't say D. _

_"He'll be home soon cupcake, he shouldn't be too long" _

_"Where is he?" She asked. _

_"He's out selling stuff" _

_"What kind of stuff?" She asked curiously. _

_"Elena, we've been through this" He said with a small smile.  
"But, I want to know" She said "What he does" _

_"He sells stuff" Sam said looking over "He just said that"_

_Elena pouted again and stuck her tongue out at her brother, he rolled his eyes and continued with his homework. _

_"Don't worry Lena, he's a nerd" Dean said. _

_Elena giggled "Nerd!" She called. _

_"Shut up Dean!" Sam snapped. _

_Elena got off Dean's knee and went over to Sam, and began poking his head.  
"Nerd, nerd, nerd, nerd, and nerd" She said whilst poking his head. _

_"Elena stop it" He huffed. _

_"Nerd" She giggled. _

_Sam knew what she was doing, so he chose to ignore her, but the more he ignored the more it annoyed him. _

_"Nerd, nerd" She called twirling around him "Nerd, nerd" _

_He grabbed her and stood up, she let out a scream and Sam smiled. He began tickling her and Dean laughed, not even attempting to help the little girl who was laughing but calling his name..._

**-2002- **

_Elena was now ten, she still didn't know the truth about what really went on out there. _

_"Daddy, why do you and Dean salt the windows?" She asked. _

_"We've been through this" he said. _

_"But-" _

_"Come on Elena" He said "Bed time" _

_"Ok" She sighed and got into the bed. _

_"Now you go to sleep ok" _

_"Yes Daddy" She nodded. _

_He kissed her forehead "Night Elena" _

_"Night" She giggled and wrapped herself under the covers. _

_He shook his head as he left the small girl under the blanket and sat with his eldest son. _

_Sam had a lot on his mind, he was torn, he didn't want to say goodbye to his big brother and his little sister, but he knew Stanford was what he wanted to do, so he went into the motel room and stood. _

_"I'm leaving" He said. _

_"What?" John asked. _

_"I'm leaving for Stanford" Sam replied. _

_"No you're not Sam, sit down" Dean said rolling his eyes. _

_"No, I'm going, my stuff is packed and I'm leaving" _

_"What about your family?" John demanded. _

_"You'll be fine" Sam said. _

_"You're just gonna leave us like that?" John asked, he was keeping his cool, well just barely. _

_"It's what I want to do" _

_Then everyone began shouting, waking the sleeping little girl in the next room. She walked through, not enough for them to see her, but for her to listen. _

_Why was Sam leaving? Where was he going? Dean spotted her but made a face, telling her to go back into the room. She pouted but did as she was told. _

_He came into the room about an hour later, and sat on her bed. _

_"Where's Sammy?" She whispered.  
"He's gone Ellie" He whispered back. _

_"Why?" _

_"He wants to go to school" He said "So we've let him go" _

_-2005- _

_Elena knew a little about alot of things, now that she was thirteen, her dad was missing, and she and her big brother Dean were on their way to Stanford to get Sam, so they could find their dad and get back to the family business. _

_-2008- _

_Elena was sixteen, alot more mature than an average girl her age, she'd been through alot, her dad died, then Sam died, and now she was waiting on the whole thing with Dean...her best friend...he was dying and had a year to live. _

_-EARLY 2009- _

_Dean had died and she and Sam had to stick together, because they were all they had. _

_-SEPTEMBER 2009- _

_Dean was back, and apparently Angels were real...but now? They'd been sent to a little town Named "Mystic Falls" _

_And didn't realise that their lives were about to change drastically when they entered this town. _

**_(A/N: I know it's crap but It was how I wanted to do it, and I hope you enjoyed, until next time...) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you so much for your lovely reviews, it means alot that you're liking my story, I'm excited to see where it goes too. **

**Well here's the third chapter and the Winchester's go to Mystic Falls. **

**Here it is...**

**Chapter 3. **

The black impala sped down the highway, the young girl in the back seat actually managing to write in the purple book. She looked out the window, and rolled her eyes as they went past the sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls". She sat forward towards her two brothers.

"So, why are coming here again?" She asked.

"Because Elena, Cas said it was important, so we need t come" Dean said.

She sighed "The place is called Mystic Falls...what kind of name for a town is that?" She asked.

"A very important one by the sounds of it" Sam mumbled reading through the articles on the laptop. "Apparently there's been lots of death here over the years, even before we were born"

"Great" Elena said "Well, is it a supernatural occurrence?"

"I'm tracking it, but if Cas sent us here then it must be...right?" Sam said.

"Sure" Elena rolled her eyes "How long are we here for?"

"Until you graduate" Dean said.

"You say that about everywhere we go" Elena said raising her eyebrows.

"Well this time I mean it, it would be best if you just stayed in one place"

"Oh, how considerate" Elena said sitting back.

"Don't be a spoiled brat" Dean smirked she kicked his chair.

"So, what exactly did Cas send us here for anyway? It's not like this town is big on anything...I've never even heard of it and I've heard of most places people haven't heard of" Elena said.

"He sent us here because he said it was important" Dean said

"I think there must be something there...he wouldn't send us if there wasn't" Sam said.

"Hey, you remember when you were eleven Ellie?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Remember when you first found out about everything?"

"Mm-hmm" She mumbled.

"Well this is what it's like, you won't stop talking"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm curious Dean, it's annoying me...the name in the town says it all" She huffed sitting back and folding her arms.

"What have you got against the name "Mystic Falls" anyway? What's wrong with it?"

"What's right with it?" She asked.

"Shut up and write down your thoughts and feelings in your little...uh book"

"It's my diary Dean" She said dryly.

"Exactly, that's what it's for, thoughts and feelings, personal stuff"

She rolled her eyes and stared out the window as Dean parked the car outside a big fancy house.

"Where did you get the money for this?" Elena asked looking up at it.

"I have money sweetheart, don't worry"

She stared up at it as she got out the car "Did you pressure the guy into giving it to you?"

"No, Cas said it was already waiting on us, and this is the right address, so I'm assuming that it's the right house" Dean said.

She nodded and shut the impala door, the three of them walking into the house and shutting the door.

-LATER-

Elena had chosen her room, Sam and Dean arguing about who got the bigger one, so she'd stopped their arguing and she took it. She sat on the window seat and stared out at the trees and the other houses.

"hey, Ellie" Dean shouted.

"What?" She asked.

"Come down here for a minute"

She got up and quickly went downstairs, the door was open so she cautiously went out and stopped in her tracks, seeing another car.  
"What's that?" She asked.

"Uh, a car what does it look like?" Dean asked making a face.

Elena frowned and folded her arms "No smart ass, what's it for?"

Someone hit the back of her head and she turned to see Sam "Language"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Dean, who was smirking at her.

"It's for you" He said.

"M-me? Why me?"

"Well we can't drive you everywhere right? You'll need a ride...so we got you one" Dean said.

She laughed in shock "Wow"

"You know what I found out" Sam said getting a bag from the trunk.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This town has founding families, that date back hundreds of years ago, but the most recent was 1864, where 27 civilians were burned down in the church"

"Wow...how interesting" Dean said.

Elena looked around; suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and she looked up to the tree and saw a crow, just...staring at her. She tilted her head slightly to look at it, it was black, the sun bouncing off its feathers gave it a rainbow effect.

"Is it just me or is that crow creeping anybody else out?" Elena asked.

Dean and Sam followed her gaze to the tree, and stared at it. Dean picked up a stone and chucked it at it, but it missed and the crow sat where it was.

"Ew" Dean said. "Come on, I'm starving"

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I saw this little place in the town, called "The Mystic Grill" Dean said with a smirk.

"How cliché" Elena said and headed to the impala.

She got in the back and sat, the crow had gone luckily and she smiled, this town wasn't as bad as she'd thought, but then there was school...Urgh the thought of it made her frown.

When they got to the Grill they walked in, people giving them funny looks.

"Staring problem much?" Dean whispered.

Elena smirked "Looks like it"

"Come on over here" He said and pointed to a table.

As they walked over a man in a suit stopped them and put his hand out "Hi, I'm Mayor Lockwood may I help you?"

"Oh, we've just moved here "Sam said shaking his hand.

Dean did the same and then Elena.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here in Mystic Falls..."

"I'm Sam, my brother Dean and my sister Elena"

"Nice to meet you" Mayor Lockwood nodded.

"You too Mayor Lockwood" Sam nodded.

Dean gave him a nod and Elena gave a smile and then three of them sat down at the table. Elena looked around, there were kids her age at the pool table, she didn't recognise any of them, well duh, and she'd never been here before.

She bit her lip and then continued further to look around, she seen a boy, maybe around her age, or younger sitting with a girl with blondish hair. She'd seen him...he lived a few doors down the street, she only knew that because she'd seen him come out of the house smoking, earlier.

"You want anything to eat Elena?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine, ate earlier" She said.

"If you wanna go socialize, you can" Sam smiled.

"There will be plenty of that tomorrow" Dean smirked.

"What? "

"School Ellie, school"

She rolled her eyes "It might be good to know people before I start Dean"

"Well go ahead" He said.

She stood and shot him a death glare before he said anything and she moved away from him, but then she banged into someone before she even got anywhere.

"Sorry" A voice said.

She looked up at him, and gave a smile "My fault"

"I'm Matt Donovan" He said "You're new here huh?"

"I'm Elena Winchester" She said with a smile "And that obvious huh?"

"Well you made an entrance, I'm pretty sure everybody stared at you"

She laughed "Yeah, we get that alot, strange people, new place you know" She said.

"How about you come over and meet a few people, so you're not a new person in a strange place"

"Sure" She said and followed him.

"Hey guys" He said to four people "This is Elena"  
"hey" The blonde said beaming. "Caroline"

"Hi" Elena gave a smile.

"That's Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff's daughter" Matt said "That's Tyler Lockwood"

"The Mayor's son?" Elena asked.

"That's me" He said grinning.

"This is Bonnie Bennett"

Bonnie, the only one, stood and shook her hand and she froze. Elena gawked at her for a minute before pulling her hand back.

"What are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, confused.

"Sorry" Bonnie said shaking her head "Sorry, did not mean that at all!"

"She thinks she's a witch" Caroline said.

"A witch huh?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, uh, my Grams' says I am"

"Cool"

"That's not the word I'd use" bonnie said.

"I would, I think witches are cool" Elena said.  
"SO can I ask, who are the two smoking hot guy's you came in with?" Caroline asked.

Elena looked over at her brother's , who quickly looked away from her pretending not to be paying attention. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"My brother's" She said turning back "My older brothers"

"They're hot" Caroline said.

Elena smirked "Yeah, girls tend to say that"

"Especially the shorter one" Caroline said before earning a smack to the arm from Bonnie "What?"

"Stop being Rude Caroline" She said.

"Can I ask, see that kid over there?" Elena said pointing at the boy.

"Yeah?"

"Who is he?"  
"Jeremy Gilbert. His parent's died four months ago...he's kind of went off the rails" Caroline said.

"Oh" Elena said staring at him, she knew what it was like to lose parents "How did they die?"

"Car crash" Bonnie mumbled "He lives with his Aunt now"

"Oh right" Elena said.

"So you any good at pool?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, no, I'm amazing"

"Really?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I have two brother's who love to play pool...so I've got no option but to be good"

"Well I'll give you a game" Tyler said.

"You're on" Elena nodded.

After a while of getting to know them, she saw the kid, Jeremy Gilbert sitting, and he looked sad. She bit her lip and went over to sit with him, he looked at her like –what the hell are you doing?-

"Hi" She said "I'm Elena"

"Uh, hey, Jeremy"

"I just moved in like two doors down from you, I saw you earlier" She said.

"Ugh, right" He nodded.

"Sorry, it's just you looked a little lonely" She said.

He gave a half assed smile "No, I'm good"

"I know what it's like by the way" She said "To lose your parents, my dad died a few years ago, I was probably about your age"

"Really?" He asked "How'd he die?"

"Heart attack" She lied.

"What about your mom?" He asked.

"Never knew my mom" She answered honestly "But not that it matters"

"Right" He nodded and stood up "Nice meeting you"

"You too Jeremy"

As she watched him walk away, she felt like she knew him, she didn't know how considering she'd never even met him, but there was just something about him.

She went back over to Sam and Dean and sat down.

"You have fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it was cool, the kids here are really nice"

"You remember to keep to yourself" Dean said.  
"I know Dean" Elena mumbled "hey, the girl over there? She's called Bonnie Bennett, apparently she's supposed to be a witch"

"A witch?" Dean asked "Really?"

"Yeah, when she shook my hand earlier she kind of zoned out...and then asked me "What are you?" Elena said.

"Think she knows?" Dean asked.

"Doubt it considering she asked" Elena rolled her eyes.

Elena turned her head to look at the kids she'd met, but seen someone walk through the doors, she watched him carefully and squinted her eyes, why did he look familiar?

His black hair sat nicely, his blue eyes stared in front of him and he then glanced at her and smiled widely, showing his white teeth. Elena stared back at him.  
"Earth to Elena" Dean's voice said.

She turned her head to look at him "What?"

"He's a bit old for you isn't he?" Dean asked eyeing the guy.

"What?" She gasped "I was just looking at him!"  
"No, drooling more like" Dean said rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up Dean" She huffed and folded her arms.

"Come on, we better get out of here" He said nodding "Oh hey, did I mention that that blonde over there is totally digging me?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"The blonde" He said "By the pool table"

"She's seventeen Dean and don't even think about it" Elena said shoving him towards the door.

She stepped behind Sam and turned to look at the guy who had entered no more five minutes ago, he looked back at her his blue eyes glistening in the light and he smiled again, causing her to smile back.

Who was he? And why did he look familiar? Elena thought to herself as she went to the car, maybe she'd find out, maybe she'd seen him before in another town but she doubted it, she would remember seeing somebody like him.

She got in the impala as Dean drove the car back to the house and they went in.

"Better get your stuff ready for school tomorrow Ellie" He said.

"Yes Dean I know" She said and rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Well at least she'd met some people to hang around with at the school so she wasn't wondering around like a loser.

She sat on the window seat and stared out the window again, looking across the street and she was sure she saw a figure standing, in all black but when she blinked it was gone, what was going on this town?


	4. Chapter 4

**Guy's I can't thank you enough for enjoying this story, I didn't really think it was gonna go anywhere if I'm honest but as long as you like and enjoy it I'll continue.**

**No Elena doesn't know she's adopted but she'll find out, (Changed my mind) Sam and Dean know about it LOL! **

**Thank you: xXViolettaXx  
BandEJandE  
VampireSa5m1993  
Dark-Supernatural-Angel  
**

**For your wonderful reviews, and to all those who are following this story, I can't thank you enough ! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 4. **

The darkness had her surrounded until the blinding white light filled everything and her eyes sprang open.

"Come on Elena" Sam's voice said "Time to get up"

"SCHOOL!" Dean's voice roared through the house.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up" She said her voice groggy with sleep.

Elena moved from the bed and stood up, looking at the clock on her bedside table, 6:00 AM, she sighed and rolled her eyes heading out of her room and into the bathroom with her clothes. She turned on the shower and got in, letting the water run over her skin.

Dean moved around and pulled money from his jacket pocket and put it on the counter. "Think that's enough for her lunch?" He asked making a face.

Sam rolled his eyes "Elena has money Dean" Sam said.

"So?" Dean replied.

Just then the kitchen door opened and in she walked, her hair dripping wet and Dean eyed her.

"You are not wearing that to school" He said with a short nod.

Elena looked herself up and down and then folded her arms "Says who?" She demanded.

"Says me Elena, get changed"

"Dean...I have tights on"

"You're not standing at a street corner Elena, get changed"

"Shut up" She huffed and poured coffee into the mug.

"Don't even try to go out the door looking like that Elena" Dean said.

"Dude, leave her alone" Sam said shaking his head.

"Thank you" Elena said with a smirk.

"I didn't say I approved of what you're wearing Elena" Sam said.

"Oh guy's come on" She said "I'm seventeen years old, I'm not a child"

"Exactly, god knows what you get up to out there" Dean smirked.

Elena threw a fork at him, throwing him a death glare "Shut up Dean, not any worse than what you decide to bring home, ewww"

Sam laughed and left the room.

"Can't you wear jeans?"

"No, I like this skirt, you let me wear it every other time" She said rolling her eyes.

"This is a school full of dudes...and you're a pretty girl, they're gonna be lining up"

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna date someone when you and dingus are around" She said moving from the stool "Don't worry, I can protect myself shrimp"

"Shrimp? You're smaller than both me and Sam" Dean said.

"So, you're still a shrimp compared to Sam" She said smiling, flashing her teeth.

"Shut up Elena" He huffed and left the room.

She poured the rest of the coffee out and left the kitchen, Dean was standing at the door, holding his hand out.

"I don't want to drive today, I'll walk" She said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Just until I'm used to it" She said with a nod and flashed a smile, she picked up her bag and headed out the door.

"We'll pick you up at two!" Sam called.

"Okay!" Elena called back and began walking.

A seventeen year old girl should be nervous about starting school, but she wasn't, she'd started that many schools and left them, she wasn't nervous anymore.

She sighed slightly and then bumped into someone and she dropped her bag onto the ground and someone picked it up. She was then looking into the crystalline blue eyes of the man from the Grill.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" She said.

"No need to apologize" He said with a quick smile, he handed her the bag and she gave a smile. "Damon" He said putting his hand out.

"Elena" She said going to shake his hand but he didn't shake it, instead he kissed the top of it, sending sparks right up through Elena. He let go and gave another smile.

"Where are you headed to Elena?" He asked.

"School" She said nodding.

"Ah, that's a shame" He said "It was good meeting you"

"Yeah, you too" Elena said and as he walked away she stopped him "Have I seen you before?"

"No, I think I would remember a pretty face like yours" He said with another smile.

Elena watched as he walked off, and she stared at his retreating back, what the hell was that? She shook her head and turned heading towards the school.

-LATER-

She's spent most of her day with the guy's she'd met the night before, mostly the girl called Bonnie. She spotted, Jeremy, the stoner kid who seemed to be arguing with Tyler, the mayor's son. Elena quickly walked over to the scene.

"Hey, Tyler Matt's looking for you" She said with a nod.

He turned to look at her, his nostril's flaring and then his look softened slightly but he turned back to the boy and grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa, Tyler back off!" Elena said grabbing his arm. "He's just a kid"

"He's a punk, is what he is" Tyler growled.

What a lot of anger coming from one boy...whoa.

"Come on, leave him alone" Elena said tugging his arm "Go find Matt"

Tyler let go of him "You better watch your back Gilbert"

"It's you who should be watching his back" Jeremy snapped shoving him.

Elena got in the middle just before Tyler could do anything "Go" She said pointing. He sighed, but did as he was told. She turned to look at Jeremy, who was folding his arms. "You alright?"

"I would've if you hadn't butted in"

"Whoa, dude, don't even go there" She said "I was protecting you from a beating, because that's what he would've done"

"I don't need protecting"

Oh yes you do. Elena thought to herself. "Yeah, well that's not how I seen it, ok? Just don't do it again"

"Or what?"

Elena stared at him and frowned "Listen Jeremy-"

"You don't even know me, so back off alright? Leave me alone!" He snapped and walked away.

Elena watched him go and frowned, what an ass of a kid, but could she blame him? He'd just lost his parents and didn't have anyone else, except his aunt.

She sighed and looked down, seeing a book, she picked it up and looked around before looking into it. She stared through the drawings of different things, it was like a diary, full of drawings. She saw the name drawn on the front page. "Jeremy Gilbert"

She'd give it to him later, she shoved it into her bag and began to walk towards the school, when she spotted Bonnie.

"Hey" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Hi" Elena said.

"You ready to head home?" Bonnie asked.

"My brothers are picking me up-" She began and seen the impala pull up "Now"

Bonnie smiled "Well, we're going to the grill tonight, you want to come?"

"I'll need to see if it's ok, protective brother's and all" Elena said with a shrug.

Bonnie laughed and pulled Elena's hand into her own and began writing on her hand "My number, call me if you decided to come and I can pick you up"

"I will, thanks Bonnie" Elena said and headed over to the car.

She got in the back and sat "So, how was your first day?" Sam asked turning to look at her.

"It was, um interesting? I just stopped a fight no more than ten minutes ago"

"You stopped a fight?" Dean asked making a face.

"Yeah, with Jeremy Gilbert and the Mayor's son Tyler"

"That kid Jeremy's aunt...woo" Dean smirked.

"That's disgusting" Elena said folding her arms "Can't take you anywhere but you've already got a girl on the ready"

"He doesn't" Sam said "She's not interested in him whatsoever"

"Ha ha" Elena said with a smile and sat forward "hey, um Bonnie asked if I wanted to go to the Grill tonight, can I?"

"I don't know Elena" Sam said looking to Dean.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You're new here, it's dangerous and we don't know who's lurking about out here" Dean said pulling out of the parking lot.

" I'm a big girl ok" Elena sighed "I can look after myself, guy's come on"

Sam looked round at her, her brown eyes, now big and wide and she was pouting.

"Okay, fine" Sam said sighing with a shake of his head.

"You fell for the puppy dog look Sammy?" Dean said slapping his brother's leg "Come on man, you're going soft"

"Shut up Dean, she's right" Sam said "I think we can trust her to do this"

"Thank you" Elena said with a smile.

"Okay, fine" Dean huffed "But you're not out all night"

"I wasn't gonna be..." Elena said making a face.

"Okay then" Dean said. "But you can change those clothes!"

-LATER-

Elena had called Bonnie, who was on her way to pick her up.

"Hey, I gotta go give this to Jeremy" Elena said showing her brother's a book.

"Why?"

"Cause, it's his" She said.

"Why do you have it?" Sam asked.

"He must've dropped it, I found it before I got in the car"

"Okay, hurry up" Dean said shaking his head.

Elena rolled her eyes and went out the door, and down the porch steps. She walked to what she knew was the Gilbert house and she knocked, a woman, probably younger than Sam, answered the door.

"Hey, I'm Elena, I live up the street" Elena said.

"Oh, okay, you're Dean's sister"

"Yeah, um ignore him" Elena said making a face, to which Jenna laughed "Um, I'm here to see Jeremy"

"Jeremy, as in my Jeremy?" She asked.

"Yeah" Elena laughed.

"He's in his room" Jenna said "Come on in"

"Thanks" Elena said and walked in.

"Up the stairs, third door on your right"

"Thanks" Elena said with a grin and walked upstairs. She chapped the door but nobody answered, so she went in, seeing the back of Jeremy's head "Hey, um Jeremy?" She asked.

He whirled around in the chair and he gawked at her "What are you doing here?!"

"You dropped this" She said showing him his book.

He stood and fixed his shirt and walked over to her and took the book from her "Uh, thanks"

"Um, listen about earlier, I just wanted to say-"

"Listen, don't okay?" He said "I've had enough lectures"

"Jeremy I'm not gonna lecture you, I was just gonna say, that I know it may seem hard right now, but it gets better"

"Yeah? When?" He asked.

"My dad died two years ago" She said "I'm still not over it, because when you lose someone there's just this empty hole where that person used to be...but trust me, if you carry on with life, it get's better even when it seems like it's not going to"

He stared down at her and mumbled something, looking away.

"I'm only gonna say this once" Elena said "We don't know each other at all, but if you ever need to talk" She said picking up a piece of paper and a pen and she wrote down her number "I'm here when you need it, I'll understand"

He stared at her again and she put the book down and she left the room and went downstairs.

"Um thanks for letting me see him" Elena said to Jenna, who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for talking to him" She said.

"It's no problem, and for the heads up, my brother will not give up...so...just um keep ignoring him" Elena laughed. Jenna laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind" She said.

Elena left the house and went back to her house, just as Bonnie pulled up.

"Hello Elena!" She said "You ready?"

"Yeah just let me grab my-"She turned seeing Sam at the door with her coat and she smiled running up and taking it from him.

"Careful Ellie" He whispered to her giving her a hug.

"I will be Sammy" She smiled and she went down the steps and over to Bonnie's car.

Bonnie drove until she got to the Grill and the two girls got out.

"Hey, so tomorrow night is the party, you in?" Bonnie asked.

"Where?" Elena asked shutting the car door.

"Out in the woods, it's a thing we have for starting back at the Falls" She said.

"Uh, I'll see what I can do" Elena said with a smile.

The two girls went into the Grill to see Caroline, Matt and Tyler sitting at the pool table, but Elena's eyes landed on the back of someone. It was him from earlier on in the day...Damon. She ignored her gut instinct and went to sit with the rest of her new friends.

-LATER-

He'd sat there for the full two hours of her being there, Elena stood "Excuse me a minute" She said and walked over to the bar, and sat next to him.

"Sorry sweetie" the bartender said "You don't look twenty one"

"I'm not here for a drink" Elena replied and turned her attention to Damon "Are you following me?"

"I was in her first" He said with a slightly smirk.

She laughed "You've been in here for two hours and haven't left"

"Well I happen to like it in here" He said turning to face her.

"Hmmm" She said with a smile "I better get back to my friends"

She went to leave but he grabbed her hand and she looked down at it and then at his face "I'll see you around, Elena"

She flushed pink "Goodbye...Damon"

She turned and walked back to the group of teens sitting "Elena" A voice said and she turned her head, seeing Dean.

"Hey" She said.

"Come on" He said nodding towards the door.

"But-" She began.

"Come on Elena" He said making his eyes bigger, he'd found something.

Elena stood with a sigh "I'll see you guy's at school" She said and headed out the door with her brother.

"What was that?" He asked.  
"What was what?" She asked.

"That with that guy at the bar..." He said making a face.

"Nothing" She said quickly "What did you find?"

"Vampires" Dean said.

"Vampires?" Elena asked "Ugh, really?"

"Not our usual type either"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Well these vampires burn in the sun...they're lets just say allergic to this plant called vervain and they can't get in the house without being invited in and they can compel you" Dean said getting into the impala.

"Compel you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, say they fed on you...they would make you forget and you would never remember it again"

"Gross" Elena said "But I thought the vampires we usually hunted were the only vampires?" Elena said confused.

"Apparently not" Dean said "It all started back in 1864, the old church, burned down with twenty seven vampires in it"

"Oh, wow" Elena said folding her arms.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Dean said.

He stopped the car outside the house and they both got out "Hey, um Bonnie and the guy's invited me to a party tomorrow night"

She didn't look at his face, scared of the look on it "Where?"

"Just at the woods, you know the water fall place Sam went to today? , well it's there, and it has something to do with starting back, they have one every year"

"I don't know Elena" He said.

She bit her lip "Please Dean? I mean, it's not like I don't know how to defend myself or anything if something comes at me, it's just for a few hours"

He looked over at her and leaned on the car, frowning "I know you can look after yourself but that's not the point"

"Then what is the point?" She asked.

"You're just-"

"I'm not a kid anymore Dean, I lost that privilege the minute I found out about this life, I grew up the minute I found out, I just want to be able to...I don't know pretend I'm normal for five minutes, like nothing's wrong"

He stared at her and sighed "I'll see how I feel tomorrow"

"That means no" She said folding her arms.

"Elena, I don't want you to get hurt okay? It has nothing to do you being a kid, I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you"

"Nothing will, I'll protect myself okay? I promise" She said nodding.

He sighed again "Okay then, but you're on gun duty for a month"

"Suits me" She said following him into the house "As long as I get to go places with my new found friends"

Dean groaned "Okay, yeah, fine"

"Thanks" She said smiling.

"Just get in the house pipsqueak" He said and shoved her head.

She laughed and went in, going upstairs and getting changed for bed.

_-DREAM- _

_"Don't do that" Elena said, opening one of her drawers, to the man standing with his back to her.  
"Do what?" _

_"That" She said "That move was deliberate" _

_"Hmm, well I like bumping into you" He said with a sly grin. _

_He turned to look at her, Damon. _

_"Well I don't, so give it" She said. _

_"How about a kiss first" He smirked. _

_Elena shook her head with a slight smile but was grabbed into a kiss anyway, and then she was on the bed, above him. _

_-END OF DREAM- _

Elena sat up, panting and looked around, seeing her window open. She looked at the clock, two AM, she sighed and moved from the bed and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the crow sitting on the tree just outside.

She shut the window over and locked it, maybe it was Dean or Sam who had opened it? She shut the curtains and got back into bed, falling asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you: Dark-Supernatural-Angel**  
**LoveYaMadi**  
**VampireSa5m1993**  
**BandEJandE **

**For your lovely reviews :) **

**My creations for clothing for my stories are up on my profile, go check them out :D**

**Yes, Elena does want to go to a party in the woods, lol because she feels like she can defend herself. So techniqually yeah she's being stupid, but she just wants to be normal...and eventually she's going to find out how far from Normal she really is...**

**Chapter 5. **

It had been a full day, Elena had been at school and was now back at the house, getting ready to go out.

"You sure you wanna do this?" A voice asked from the doorway.

She turned her head to see Sam "Yeah, Sam, I'll be fine, I'll have my knife in my boot"

"Good" He said with a nod "Just in case"

"Nothing's gonna happen, ok? I'll be fine" She said.

She stood up and walked out the door past him, he grabbed her arm "Make sure you keep an eye out"

"I will, that's why I have the knife"

"Yeah but if it's a vampire a knife isn't gonna hurt or kill it"

"Might hurt it" Elena said.

"You're forgetting that we've never came across these vampires before, hell we didn't even know they existed"

"Yeah, I know but everything will be fine, if something comes up I'll call"

"yeah you better" A voice said.

Elena turned her head to see Dean who had his arms folded. "You guy's are being too over protective"

"No, Elena we're not, you're our little sister and we don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"Nothing will" She said "I'll be fine, how many times do I need to reassure you of this?"

"Loads" Dean said "Cause we're not buying it"

Elena rolled her eyes "I'll be fine, ok? I promise"

"it would be easier if it was somewhere except the woods"

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure the kids of Mystic Falls don't want the cops involved" Elena said.

"Involved with what?" Sam asked.

Elena realised she'd said to much "Well, too much noise, it's a party guys"

"That means booze" Dean said.

"No it doesn't" Elena said quickly "And besides booze stinks"

"Yeah, lets pretend booze has nothing to do with it" Dean smirked.

The door was chapped and Elena walked down past them "Not all night Elena"

"Yeah, I know" She said and grabbed her coat she went out and saw Bonnie and Caroline."Hey"

"You ready"

"Yep"

"No drinking Elena" Dean said standing behind her, arms folded, she turned to look at him, Sam behind him on the stairs, a frown on his face.

"I'll be fine"

"That's not what I said" He then looked past her at Caroline and Bonnie "bring her back sober please"

"We will Sir" Caroline smiled.

Elena shook her head "Bye Dean" She said and shut the door. "Sorry about him"

"It's fine" The two girls laughed "Lets get this over with"

* * *

Elena watched the kids pass by her, she stood, the cup of beer in her hand, watching Caroline, who was wrecked, flirt helplessly with one of the boys from their history class. Elena felt breath on her neck and she whirled around and her breath caught.

"I didn't take you for a partier...or a drinker" He said.

"I didn't think you were in high school" Elena smirked.  
"Touché" He said.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She asked.

"Chaperone" He said.

"Oh" she replied.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked motioning in front of him.

"Um, I shouldn't really go anywhere" She said.

"It's ok" He smiled "I'll protect you"

She laughed and gave a nod, what Sam and Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt them and the two began walking.

"So" He began "Tell me about yourself"

"Not very much to tell" Elena said looking in front of her.

"A pretty face has nothing to tell? Well I don't believe that" He said "What about your family?"

"Um, I live with my two brothers, we travel alot" She said.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"My father...died a few years ago, heart attack" She lied "And my mother died after I was born"

"Ah, that's a shame" He said with a frown.

She looked up at him "I have a family, who love me, it doesn't really bother me"

"Very mature" He nodded.

"What about you?" Elena said "Where's your family?"

"My parents died many years ago" Damon said.

"Sorry to hear that" Elena said.

"Hmm" He mumbled "It was so long ago, no need for moping"

"Don't you have any siblings?" Elena asked.

"Yes" he said with another nod "A younger brother"

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure he'll appear sooner or later" He said "Where ever I am, he's usually not too far behind"

"So you travel too?" Elena asked.

"In a sense I suppose you could say that" He said "But Mystic Falls is my home, so I've decided to stay for a while"

"Where do you live?" Elena asked.

"You've heard of the big boarding house?" He asked.

"Yeah, the one that's not too far from here" She said.

"That's the one" He said with a smile "It's been in the family for years"

"So, I'll see you around then" Elena said looking up at him.

"You sure will" He smirked.

They stopped walking and faced each other; Elena couldn't help but stare at him. She was dazed , he just consumed her, the crystalline blue eyes bored into hers and he smiled slightly.

"I, uh" She began but couldn't think of anything to say, Damon leaned in and just as their lips were about to touch, her eyes landed on a moving figure, who she then realised it to be Jeremy Gilbert. She pulled back and stared over at him.

"What is he doing?" She asked.

Damon pulled back with a frown and looked to where she was looking. She moved slightly and when she looked back, Damon was gone.

"Damon?" She asked, nothing but silence.

She turned her attention to Jeremy and called his name. "Will you stop following me?"

"I'm not, I was taking a walk anyway" She said "What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be out here"

Before he got a chance to answer, he fell forwards and let out a grunt. Elena gasped and ran forwards, going to help him up, but there was somebody underneath him. Elena looked closely to see the bite mark on the girls' neck.

"Vicki?" Jeremy asked "No! No! Vicki, oh my god!"

Elena helped him up and he picked the body of the girl up and the two quickly rushed back. Elena called out for help, people rushing around the two of them and concentrating on Vicki.

"Vicki? Oh my god!" Matt called "What the hell Vicki?"

Jeremy placed her on a large stone and everyone stood in a big circle around them.

"CALL 911!" A voice shouted.

"What the hell happened?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know" Elena said.

"Who found her?" Matt asked.

"I did" Elena said quickly before Jeremy could say anything, she didn't want him getting into trouble "Jeremy heard me shout for help and came and helped me"

Jeremy frowned slightly but when Matt looked at him, he gave a nod. "Vicki, open your eyes" Matt said "Vicki please, look at me"

Elena looked at the bite mark on the girls' neck, as if analyzing it; something had tried to rip the girls' throat out, this was definitely not an animal. She looked around and looked for something in particular, but seen absolutely nothing.

"What did this?" Tyler asked.

"An animal, what else?" Jeremy snapped.

Hmm, who knows a vampire maybe? Elena thought.

She stood up and looked around again; maybe this party wasn't such a good idea after all. She moved away from the crowd and pulled out her phone. She dialled Dean's number and waited until he picked up.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Dean?" Elena whispered moving away further from the crowd.

"What is it? What's wrong Elena?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing's wrong with me" She whispered "I'm fine, but a girl...she got attacked and I'm pretty sure it wasn't an animal"

"Where are you now?" He asked.

"Still in the woods, I can't leave yet"

"Why the hell not?" Dean demanded.

"I can't leave Jeremy himself" She said frowning.

"What is it with this kid Jeremy?"

"I don't know...he's just so lost, I feel sorry for him, he lost his parents Dean, he doesn't have anyone else, I know how it feels to lose someone you're close with" She said

Dean sighed "Okay, we'll be there to pick you up, you better have that kid ready by the time I get there"

"Yeah, ok" Elena said and hung up.

The ambulance arrived and the girl Vicki got taken away, Elena stood her arms folded and watched it leave.

"Hey, we're heading to the coffee shop, you want to come" Bonnie asked appearing.

"Thanks, but I'm waiting on my brothers coming to pick me up" Elena said.

"Oh, they'll never let you come out here again" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, well it's dangerous I don't think I'd want to come out here again" Elena laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie said.  
"Sure" Elena nodded.

"The other day, when I touched your hand?"  
"Yeah"

"I saw something"

Elena stared at her "Saw...what?"

"I'm not sure...there was crow, but there was yellow...and a car...and blackness" Bonnie said.

Elena stared at her "Um, ok"

"I'm sorry, it's the drink talking" She said shaking her head "But...what I saw...I don't think it was any good"

"What else did you see?" Elena asked.

"Blackness...I saw blackness and you were...consumed by it" She said, Elena's eyes widened slightly but she kept her cool "I'm freaking you out"

"No, honestly it's fine" She said "It's fine"

"I'll uh, see you at school"

"Yeah, ok" Elena nodded and Bonnie walked off, getting Caroline.

Elena frowned and turned her attention to Jeremy who was sitting not the far away from her. She walked over to him.

"Hey, um my brother is coming to pick me up, I told him you were here and he wants to know if you want a ride home"

He looked up at her with a frown "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I-"

"No, seriously? Nobody is nice to me, so why are you? Nobody likes me, the only person I've ever connected with is Vicki, and she's dating a dick"

Elena knelt in front of him "Listen to me, don't say that" She said "You're saying this because you just lost your parents, trust me I was the same, all without the drugs, but people like you, you're just pushing them away"

"I'm not-"

"You are" She said "I did it too, I stopped talking for two weeks when my dad died, until I realised that I had to get on with my life, that the world didn't owe me a living, that I still had family to be with and they needed me, so maybe you should think about that, and I know I'm being harsh but I'm trying to be your friend, something you won't let me be"

"I don't need any friends" He said.

"Don't lie, I can see right through you Jeremy" She said "I think your aunt lost her sister, am I right? She needs your support just as much as you need hers, the only difference is, is that she's containing her emotions, probably because she's an adult, you're a fifteen year old boy that doesn't have control over his and smoking weed every day isn't helping anything"

"I don't need a pep talk, so are we done?" He asked.

"No, we're not" She said.

"I don't know you, why are you trying?"

"Because I feel like I have to try, it's not something I get with a lot of people, but you? You're different, for some reason I feel like I need to help you and I don't why, I just want you to accept my help, because I want to help you...is that so hard to ask?"

"How can someone who doesn't know me help me?"

"Because I know what you're going through" Elena snapped back "How many times do I need to say this? I want to help you because I know exactly how you feel, but there's a difference, you had a mom, I never have, I had my dad and two brother's an d then my dad died...I had my two brothers left and they need me, just like you need someone to talk to"

"Just stop"

"I won't stop" Elena said shaking her head "I'll get through to you eventually because I won't stop trying, it's who I am, but I'm offering you my help and I expect you, maybe not now, but soon to take it and stop being an ass"

He gawked up at her, not really sure what to say and he looked down with a frown.

"You want that ride home or not?" Elena asked.

"Sure" he mumbled.

"Come on then" She said and he followed her to the clearing as they waited on the impala to come. She looked at him, his eyes traced with tears. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you-"

"It's not you" He said simply and folded his arms.

"Ok" She nodded.

Then the impala appeared and pulled up beside them and the two got in.

Dean stopped the car outside the Gilbert's house "You gonna be alright kid?" He asked Jeremy, who was getting out.

He looked to Elena and nodded "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine"

He got out and walked into his house and Dean drove the car to their own house and the three of them got out.

"So, what did you see?" Sam asked as they walked up the porch steps.

"Um, that kid walking into the woods...I followed him-"

"You followed him?" Dean demanded.  
"Yeah, it could've happened to him too" Elena said rolling her eyes "and then he tripped up and there she was...lying there her neck all messed up"

"Vampire bite?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I think so...but it looked more like something had tried to rip her throat out instead of just feeding on her" Elena said shuddering at the thought.

"You will definitely not be out there again" Dean said.

Elena shrugged and went straight upstairs, why had Damon run off like that? How had he even moved so fast? She shook her head at the thought and saw a piece of paper lying on her pillow, she frowned and picked it up.

_I'm sorry for disappearing on you like that, I shouldn't have left, what if you pop by the boarding house tomorrow? At lunch or some other time?. ~ Damon _

Elena must've read it five times, how did he get in? Was this a joke? Suddenly she heard movement behind her and she quickly threw it in her drawer and turned seeing Sam.

"Hey"

"Hey, um" He began "How you doing?"

"I'm good, Sam" She said with a nod.

"Okay, you uh better get into bed, it's late" he said.

"Yeah, ok" She nodded and Sam gave her a smile before he left.

She sat on her bed and rubbed her face, what the hell was happening in this town?


	6. Chapter 6

**No, Stefan and Damon haven't changed places, it's a completely different vampire, just making it up and Stefan is in this chapter, and Don't worry, it wasn't actually Damon that got in to her house, it was the crow...and I honestly don't know if it can do that or not but em, I'm just sort of making it up lol, enjoy...**

**No, it wont necessarily follow the storyline, some things that happen, like with the whole Elena finding Katherine picture, and finding out she's adopted, that will happen but she'll fall for Damon instead of Stefan and Stefan will be her good friend. Yes, Damon was still made to turn by Stefan and all in all it's basically the same but I'm changing it so it's my own ****J I hope you enjoy all the same and PM me if you have anymore questions. **

**Oh and I've made my own scenes for the chapter LOL**

**Chapter 6 **

Elena was pouring coffee in a mug when Dean came into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep" She mumbled and sat on the stool.

"Bad dreams?" he asked.

"No, just couldn't sleep" She said shaking her head "What about you? Why are you up so early? It's four in the morning"

"Uh, pff" he said shrugging it off and he poured coffee into a mug and sat across from him.

"Why do you think Cas wanted us to come here?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea...something of importance, I assume" He said.

Elena nodded "Well he better show up soon, and give us some answers, I don't like this town" Sam's voice said and both Dean and Elena turned to him.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Dean asked "Apart from the vampires?"

"There's something else going on in this town Dean, and it's not just vampires" Sam said "Maybe other things too"

Elena rolled her eyes and drank her coffee "Hey, uh Elena?" Dean asked.

She looked over at him "What?"

"You be careful at school today, alright?" He asked.

"Yeah Dean, I will be" She said rolling her eyes "Um, Bonnie text last night, I'm going to lunch with them after school"

"You're pushing it" Dean said.

"It's not like I'm going into the woods Dean" Elena huffed "it's lunch"

Dean and Sam watched her walk out the kitchen and then looked at each other "I think it's the hormones"

"Yeah it's the hormones" Sam said shaking his head.

Elena wasn't sure if she was going to go the boarding house or not, she sat on her bed and stared down at the piece of paper and she frowned, how had Damon even gotten in? She shook her head and put the paper back in the drawer and got up, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

She got out and dried herself and then her hair, quickly throwing her clothes on. She went out and back into her room and blow dried her hair, it was sitting naturally frizzy and she rolled her eyes, turning on the straightners.

She moved over to the drawer and pulling out her brush, she went back over and sat in front of the large mirror, that she didn't like very much. She had decided that while in the shower, she would go to the boarding house; It meant Damon obviously wanted to see her right? Or was she desperate?

She fixed her hair and went back downstairs and went into the living room, picking up a book, she stared at it, confused "Hey, what's this?" She asked as Sam and Dean entered the room.

"That is a book about the history here, dates back to the original founders" Sam said and took it from her.

"Let me see it" She said.

"Go to school"

"It doesn't start for another hour, let me see some of it" She said.

"I'll read it out to you"

"No, your voice makes me tired, give it" She said and snatched it back from him.

She skipped through some of it and got to the part about the Salvatore's. "Hmm" She hummed and sat down.

"What?"

"Have you read about the Salvatore's?" She asked not looking up.

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore"

Elena looked up at him and frowned "what?" Dean asked.

"nothing" She mumbled.

She put it down after half an hour and stood, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"I still can't get over the fact that other vampires are out there...I mean the vampires we usually hunt are bad enough-"

"You're only saying that because one bit you" Dean said.

Elena glared at him "If I remember correctly, Gordon Walker was the one who almost ripped your throat out"

"yeah? But you used to like Vampires...I mean come on Buffy" He said with a grin.

"Shut up Dean" She said heading out the room and she picked up her bag. "Bye"

"Bye" They said at the same time. She smirked; it was weird when they spoke at the same time.

-LATER-

Elena had finished school, she hadn't gone to the boarding house at lunch, but she was going now. She'd called Sam to tell him she'd be at the Grill. She finally managed to find it, the house and got out the car, she stared up at it, it was huge.

She walked over to the door, and chapped it. No answer. She went to chap it again but it opened and she stared at it, not sure if she should go in or not.

"Damon?" She asked, she went in "Damon?"

She walked in slowly and stopped halfway in and then something moved behind her and she turned to see door had shut and she turned back round her eyes met blue ones.

"Oh, sorry" She stuttered "The door was open"

"It's ok" He said with a smile.

"Um, you told me to come over"

"Yes, I didn't mean to leave you alone like that last night" He said.

"It's fine, I was fine" She said.

"Come on through" he said motioning with his hand.

They walked into what seemed to be a living room "This is your living room?"

"I suppose you could say that, it's not really my taste" He said with a smile.

She smiled back, her heart doing back flips "um was that all you wanted me to come over for?"

"No, of course not, just to talk" He said, his eyes glistening.

"Oh, okay" She nodded "how did you get in my house last night?"

"It's a secret" he said with a smirk "How are you today?"

"I'm good, tired, but good"

"Why are you tired?" He asked.

"Not enough sleep?" She said making a face.

"Oh, well that's no good, I love sleep" He said.

She smiled "Me too"

Damon didn't smile; he made a face "Hello brother"

Elena turned her head, seeing a boy, maybe her age standing, his arms behind his back. He stared back at her, almost in a daze. Damon turned to head to look too, Elena felt awkward standing, she bit her lip.

"Elena, this is Stefan, my younger brother, the one I told you about" Damon said. "Stefan, this is Elena "

"Elena?" Stefan asked, his eyes widening, his eyes bored into hers worridly.

"Yeah" She nodded, her cheeks flushing.

"It's nice to meet you"

"You too" She said. "I should probably go-"

"Nonsense" Damon said with a shake of his head "How about I get the family photos out?"

Elena suddenly felt anxious to get out of the house, she wasn't really comfortable, and the two men were staring at each other as if having an argument with their eyes.

"I'll let myself out" She said.

"No, let me" Damon said and the two went to walk past Stefan but he stared at Damon, as if telling him something. "If you don't mind brother"

Stefan, narrowed his eyes but moved anyway and Damon showed Elena to the door.

"I'll see you later" She said with a nod.

"I'll make sure that happens" He said with a grin.

Elena left and got in the car, and drove home, She went in and stopped short when she saw Dean and Sam stand.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked.

"At the Grill" She said shrugging, taking off her jacket.

"Don't stand there and lie to my face Elena" Dean said.

"What?" She asked confused, she knew she was lying but how did they know.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, he asked more softly but she knew when it came down to it, he could be hard on her when he wanted.

"At the Grill" She said folding her arms.

Dean laughed sarcastically "No you weren't" He said.

"What are you-"

"We went there, about half an hour ago, to see you, get some food and bring it home, you weren't there but your friends were" Dean said.

Elena stared at them "And we found this" Sam said holding up a piece of paper.

Elena squinted her eyes and walked over, taking it from his hand, it was the paper she'd been given from Damon last night.

"Why were you in my room raking through my thing?!" She demanded.

"Because we wanted to see if there was anything there...and oh, look there was" Dean said.  
"You had no right going into my room Dean!"

"Yes I did, I'm your brother, I'll do as I please" He said folding his arms.

"I'm a seventeen year old girl, you can't keep doing this" She said.

"Doing what? Trying to protect you?!" He asked.  
"Guy's calm down" Sam said.

"No Sam, I won't calm down, she lied to us" He said and turned to look at Elena.

"Yeah, I lied ok?!" She snapped "But only because I knew this would be your reaction"

"Yeah well this Damon guy-"

"You don't even know him" She said before he could finish.  
"What? And you do?!" Dean snapped.

"Yeah...well no but-"

"Exactly, you're not allowed to see him again Elena"

"You can't do that!" Elena snapped.

"I just did" He said glaring at her.

She glared back at him, her nostrils flaring "You can't stop me"

"Oh really?" He asked "You're grounded"

SHe laughed sarcastically "Grounded? I'm seventeen! You can't ground me"

"As long as you live with us, that's how it goes" He said "I'll drive you to school in the morning and I'll be there to pick you up after, indefinitely"

She shook her head in disbelief "You can't be serious!"

"Look at my face and tell me if I'm not serious" he snapped. "That's the way it is, if you're gonna lie to us and act like a child then we'll treat you like one"

"Stop trying to be dad, Dean, you WILL NEVER be him" She snarled and turned on her heel, stomping up the stairs.

Both Dean and Sam flinched when the bedroom door was slammed shut and Dean shook his head "She isn't getting away with lying" He said. It hadn't really fazed him about what she'd just said, he'd heard it all before from her.

"You were a little bit harsh on her Dean" Sam said.

"You standing up for her?" Dean retorted.

"No, there's nothing I can say about her lying to us, ok? I'm mad too, but she's right Dean, she's seventeen and in half a years time, she's gonna turn eighteen and she can leave"

"Yeah well she can do that" Dean said sitting down, and staring at the tv.

"You don't mean that" Sam said.  
"No? Why did she have to lie to us? Why couldn't she just have said" Dean asked shrugging "It would've made this a whole lot easier"

"I know, but she's a girl and we're not girls, we're guys, she's not going to want to tell us about this stuff" Sam said.

"It hasn't stopped her from telling us other stuff" Dean said.

"I know, I know but this is different, this is a guy that she clearly likes"

"She doesn't even know him"

"That's not the point" Sam retorted "Her hormones are all over the place Dean, she's moved to a new school, met a guy and eventually-"

"Eventually what? She's gonna fall in love with him For what? For him to break her heart, yeah, great. Fantastic" Dean snipped sarcastically.

Sam frowned and sat down across from him "It happens Dean, it's not happened to her yet and I think we should be grateful but at some point in her life she's gonna fall in love with someone and they're gonna break her heart, we're her brother's and we need to be there to support her when it does happen"

Dean stared over at him with a frown "Yeah well she's still too young"

"Not really Dean" Sam replied "It happens, it could be now...it could be years from now we don't know, but if she likes this guy, then I say we give him a chance"

"Ha" Dean snorted "No"

"Why? She's never complained about the girls you've brought home, because it's your choice" He said.  
"I don't care, this is different"

"How is it any different?"

"Because when I looked at him the other night Sam, I could see it, he's me...with longer black hair and younger"

Sam frowned "We don't know that"

"Dude, no point in trying to change my mind, it's not gonna change anytime soon"

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving Dean alone in the living room and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Elena sat on the window seat, and had ben sitting there for about an hour, staring out at the passing cars, she felt bad for what she'd screamed at her brother, but she deserved to be trusted and she hadn't told him for the simple fact that she knew he'd react in the same manner that he just had. The door opened and she didn't turn to look.

"You hungry?" Dean's voice asked.

"No" She said simply.

"Elena-" he began.

"I said no" She said glancing at him, folding her arms.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted, but I'm not sorry for what I said"

"Neither am I" She lied, still not looking at him "You should be able to respect my choices Dean, I respect yours"

"That's not the point" he said sitting on her bed.

"Then what is the point Dean? Why can't I make my own decisions?"

"Because you're still a kid" he said "and yeah, yeah I know, no you're not a kid, but in my eyes and in Sam's you are, and you always will be"

"Good to know" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well if you're gonna sit up here in a huff, you do that" Dean said standing "But I'm warning you, if he hurts you in anyway I'll hurt him, and then I'll hurt you even more"

She turned to look at him "What are you talking about?"

"This...guy what's his name?" Dean said "Damon or something?"

She shook her head "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's the whole reason you lied"

ELena didn't answer and just looked back out the window.

"When you're hungry, there's food downstairs" Dean said going out of the room.

Elena stared at the door and frowned, why did he automatically think she was gonna get hurt? She sighed and looked back out the window again.

* * *

A little while later Elena went downstairs, Sam looked over at her.

"Where's Dean?" She asked.

"Out" He said "He needed a walk"

She rolled her eyes and went into the living room "WHy doesn't he trust me?"

"You lied Ellie, it's something you've never done before" Sam said.

"I didn't do it, intending on hurting you both, I just...I know what he's like-"

"I know" Sam said "I know"

"It's not like I'm dating the guy"

"He knows that, he just thinks that you're gonna end up heartbroken"

Elena frowned "What makes him think that?"

"I have no idea, I've tried explaining that we can't stop it from happening, it's not something we can control, you fall for who you fall for"

"Why are you two automatically thinking I'm gonna fall for this guy?"

"Because it's life Elena" Sam said "It's gonna happen sooner or later"

Elena frowned "You're being over dramatic"

"No, it will" Sam said but he shrugged "It'll happen when you least expect it too"

"Everybody we love dies, I think I'm gonna say no to it for now" Elena said nodding.

Just then the door burst open and in walked Dean, both ELena and Sam turned to look at him.

"There's another one" Dean panted.  
"What?"

"Another attack, out in the woods"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, two bodies were found mauled about half an hour ago" Dean said. "So you" He said pointing to Elena "Will not leave this house unsupervised"

"Dean" She began "I can take care of myself"

He shut the door and stared at her "No, that's all that's being said in the matter"

He came in and sat down across from ELena and Sam, Elena didn't argue she just folded her arms.

"Don't give me the attitude either, I'm not having you goin out here and being attacked"

"I know how to defend myself" She said.

"Not against these kind of Vampires you don't Elena" Dean said.  
"He's right Ellie" Sam said.

She rolled her eyes and picked up one of the books, why couldn't they see that she was trying? That she could defend herself? That she could manage? Why did they find that so hard to believe?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's sorry it's been so long here's chapter 7 and I hope you likey! I watched this crack video on youtube...my god imagine Dean Damon Stefan and Sam all in the one I think I'd die...just on the spot...WOW it was funny though.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ok so the whole thing with Matt and elena didn't happen so has she ever had a first kiss before? Lol I know but you don't hahahahahah :) *SMILES Cheesily* **

**Anyway here's the new chapter and hopefully I'll get updated again soon after that too.**

**Thanks to: Elma Trisara, The-Originals-Rock, TheGirlWithRedLipStick, VampireSa5m1993, MermaidPrincessAly, BandEJandE and arizonagirl181 for your wonderful reviews :) and to everyone who followed here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

Elena sat as her brother's packed their guns and knives into their duffel bags and she shook her head.

"You" Dean said pointing at her "Do not leave this house...do you understand me? You don't leave...nobody gets in "

"Not even Bonnie? Or Caroline?" She asked.

"No" he said "Nobody, do I make myself clear?"

"Dean-" She began.

"Dean nothing, do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes" She snapped.

"Drop the attitude, you're not out of the woods yet" He said "You still lied to us"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" She asked in disbelief.

"This is Dean we're talking about" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"You stay in this house, there's money" Dean said "We all know you can't cook, so just call a pizza"

She rolled her eyes "I'm not twelve Dean, you've left me in the house before"

"Yeah not in a town full of vampire's" He said.

She sighed "Ok.."

"We'll be back sunay night" Dean said "Just going to Bobby's so we'll probably be late back, behave"

She sighed and shook her head "Yes Sir"

He shook his head at her and left the room and she turned to Sam.  
"How long is he gonna be mad at me for?" She asked throwing her arms up in the air.

"I bet you any money, he's fine by tomorrow night" Sam said "This thing Bobby's got us working on...it's dangerous even for you"

"But leaving me in a town full of vampire's is any better?" She asked.

"Don't get smart Elena" Dean's voice said from the hall "COme on Sam we haven't got all day"

"See you tomorrow" Sam said.

"Bye" She said and she followed them out to the door.

"You stay in the house!" Dean called.

"I know!" She shouted back. "You've said it like five times"

"Be grateful you're even getting to stay in the damn house Elena" He snapped and got in the car, slamming the door shut. Elena made a face, gave Sam a quick wave and slammed the door shut, going into the living room and sitting down. What was she supposed to do for a two day's herself?

* * *

It had been a few hours, Dean had called twice to which Elena wanted to ignore but knew she couldn't. Just then the door was chapped. Elena cautiously got up an moved her hair from her face, slowly walking to the door and she flung it open quickly and gasped slightly.

"Damon?" She asked.

"Hey" He smirked. "I heard that you hadn't been at school"

"How did you hear that?"

"Stefan" He said nodding "He started the other day, he said he hadn't seen you"

"Yeah" She said flicking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you...that so bad?" He grinned cockily.

She laughed "Course not"

"You just going to leave me standing out here?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not supposed to invite anyone in" She said shaking her head.

"Say's who?" Damon asked.

"My brother" She said "I lied to him about where I was and he's officially grounded me...I'm not allowed to leave and nobody's allowed in"

"That doesn't seem fair"

She looked past him to see if anyone was around "But they're not here, so come on in"

He smirked and then walked in, a little too slowly. "You have a beautiful home"

"Flattery gets you nowhere" She said smirking and shutting the door. "But thank's anyway"

"So where are your brother's?" He asked.

"Uh, my uncle needed them" She said turning and going into the living room, Damon followed and the pair sat on the couch. "Family drama"

"And they just left you here alone?" He asked.

Elena nodded "yeah, I didn't want to go"

"Glad you didn't" he said with another grin.

This was the kind of grin that would melt you like chocolate. "I was just gonna order pizza you want some?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind" He said and she nodded getting up and getting the phone.

She'd called it and she sat back down "So tell me about yourself" Damon said.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking over at him.

"Well tell me what made your brother's come to Mystic Falls?"

She shrugged "I actually have no idea...just a fresh start I guess"

"Fresh start from what?" He asked.

"It's complicated" She said looking away from his intense gaze "What about you?"

"I lived here...fell in love...moved away...now I'm back"

"You fell in love?" She asked.

"Yep" He said nodding "She died though"

"How?" Elena asked "If you don't mind me asking?"

"No of course not" He said "Fire, tragic fire"

"I'm sorry" She said.

He looked over at her and frowned slightly "For what?"

"You lost someone, that you loved" She said "I know how that hurts"

"You lost someone?" Damon asked.

"My dad" She nodded "Few years ago, though that's not the same"

"Who was your dad?" He asked.

"John" She said "John Winchester"

Damon nodded slightly and then smirked "Tell me about him"

"Like what?"

"Anything you want" he said.

"I loved him" She said nodding "He was...stubborn and strict but he did his best by us, and then there's Dean...he's just trying to be like him and I can understand why he does it...but at the same time he tries to hard"

"What about your other brother?" Damon asked.

"Sam?" She sighed "He's lost so much, their mom.."

"Their?"

"We don't have the same mom" Elena said "Their mom died about ten or something years before I was born"

"Ah" Damon said nodding.

"He lost his girlfriend too" She said "In a fire..."

Damon looked over at her "Really? When was this?"

"About four years ago"

"Ah" He said "It's terrible when you lose someone like that"

"Yeah it is" She nodded "We just had to be there for him...eventually he, I think, he got over it"

Just as Damon was about to reply, Elena's cell rang and she told him to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Elena?" Dean's voice said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Dean I'm in the house"

"Who's there" He said.

"Nobody" She said shaking her head and looking over at Damon.

"See Sam...I told you she'd lie"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You think we trusted to leave you alone for two day's without getting someone to watch?"

"You're an ass do you know that?" She spat.

"I might be an ass but I'm trying to keep you safe"

"No" She said "You're not. You're being over dramatic, Dean I'm seventeen"

"Tell the guy to get out of the house" Dean said ignoring her comment.

"There isn't anyone here...he came in then he left"

"Who was it?"

"Jeremy" She lied.

"It better have been and not that guy Damon" he said "I swear I'll ground you for longer"

Damon smirked and raised his eyebrows just then the door was chapped and Elena sighed angrily.

"That's the pizza" She hissed into the phone and ended the call. "I'm sorry about that"

She hadn't noticed Damon had gotten up and went to the door, he came back in with the pizza and smiled.

"It's fine"

"Please tell me you didn't pay for that" She said.

"I'm afriad I did" He grinned.

"Here"She said picking up the money and handing it to him after he'd sat the pizza down. He pushed her hand away gently. "No take it"

"It's fine" he said staring into her eyes and she realised he still had her hand in his.

"Don't want the pizza to get cold" He said with a smirk.

She came out of her daze and nodded "Right...right"

"But then again" he said "I'd much rather...do this"

"Do wha-" She began but he cut her off, as he leaned in.

She didn't expect it, it was so sudden as his lips met hers. Elena hadn't ever been kissed before, and her lips tingled. He pulled back slightly but Elena enjoyed the feeling so much she didn't want it to end yet and she pulled him back, the kiss they were now wrapped up in was alot different to the one that had happened a moment ago.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his went around her waist, pulling her body closer to his their tongues were dancing together and Elena could feel the heat sweep across her face as she blushed. Just then her phone rang and she groaned and moved back.

"I'm sorry" She said quickly.

Damon laughed "For?"

"What I just did"

He smirked and shook his head "Don't be" He said.

She picked up her phone and answered it "Hello?" She said a little breathlessly.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked. Well more like demanded.

"Nothing" She said making it sound like she was eating "Eating"

"Yeah...right" he said which made her roll her eyes "We're just getting to Bobby's now...should be back tomorrow morning"

"Tomorrow morning?" She asked "Why so fast?"

"Because you can't be trusted" He said.

"Dean-"

"No Elena, we'll see you when we get back"

"Ok fine" She snapped "if you don't trust me now...how are you ever going to trust me on my own? What if I-"

"What if you what?" Dean asked "Wanted to go hunting on your own? You really think we're going to let you do that"

"I'm old enough to look after myself Dean" She sighed.

"Ok" He said "Fine, you remember that when Damon Salvatore breaks your heart"

"What?" SHe asked.

"We know he's in the house with you Elena" Dean said "Because it's Jenna that we got keepin' an eye on you"

She made a face and turned away from Damon "You don't know anything about him" She hissed quietly.

"Neither do you..." Dean said "But hey, you wana wear your heart on your sleeve like an idiot that's jsut craving for attention, then be my guest. Don't expect me to pick up the pieces"

She stayed silent, staring at the wall in front of her. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because you're my sister" He said "I don't want to see you get hurt but if you want to hey be my guest"

"Dean-"

"We'll see you tomorrow morning Elena. Goodnight" He snapped and hng up the phone.

Elena bit her lip and stared at the wall "You alright?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" She said nodding and turned to face him "Just my brother...over reacting"

"Do you want me to go?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Not if you don't want to...it's early" She said.  
"Ok then" He smiled.

She smiled back and sat down, the two began to eat the pizza while watching the tv, talking about different things. The girl called Katherine seemed to the most Damon talked about, but he assured Elena that she was gone and wasn't coming back...

* * *

Elena woke up on the couch, with the door being slammed and the sun bursting through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, everything had been cleaned up and she sighed.

"Oh look there she is" Dean's voice said and she turned squinting slightly.

"Have you slept on the couch?" Sam asked standing next to Dean.

"I must've fell asleep" SHe grumbled and stood up.

"Was that before or after Damon left?" Dean smirked nastily.

She stared at him and folded her arms "Don't start this Dean...not today"

"You don't get to tell me what to do"

"And you shouldn't get to tell me what to do either" She bit back. "You can't keep treating me like I'm some dumb child, I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

"And being around a vampire is a smart decision?" Dean asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Damon's a vampire Elena" Sam said "So his brother Stefan..."

"No, he can't be" She said "He can walk in the daylight!"

"Why do you think we went to Bobby's?" Dean asked moving into the living room.

"I thought he needed your help" Elena said.

"Well you see...we're good at lying too" Dean said.

Elena looked away from him for a minute, feeling just a little bit guilty. "You never going to get over that?"

"Not yet...no" He said " But Bobby figured it out...he went through tons of research, just to find this" Dean pulled out a news cliping article from his pocket and he handed it roughly to Elena. She read through it, reading about the animal attack on the Salvatore who lived there in the 1950's ad she then seen Stefan in the picture.

Oh god...she'd...she'd kissed Damon. She'd kissed a vampire. Oh for the love of- Elena put a hand to her lips and read more before looking up and pushing it back to Dean.

"That doesn't clear anything" She said.

"It doesn't clear anything? Are you serious Elena?" He asked "it clears everything"

"No it doesn't"

"Why are you so bent on standing up for them?"

"Because maybe it's not them" She said "innocent until proven guilty"

"They're vampires...wouldn't think twice about ripping your head off"

Elena frowned and folded her arms "Can't just go making assumptions Dean, it might not be them!"

"Might not be them? Sam are you hearing this?" Dean asked, Sam shrugged "Are you insane? We get the lead on two vamps...we go after 'em we kill 'em what's so hard about that"

"Because if they are vampire's then they know we're hunters" She said "Which means if they really cared we'd be dead"

"No...you'd be dead considering you let him into the house" Dean said.

"Oh here we go" She said.

"No not oh here we go...he could've killed you"

"Well I didn't know he was a vampire!" She spat back.

"Exactly" Dean said nodding "To absorbed in getting someone to notice you to think before acting"

Elena stared at him "Someone to notice me? You think that's what this is about? I'm just trying to make friends!"

"Yeah, some friends" Dean spat "Monsters, why do you care? It's not like you have a thing for this Damon guy is it? Not like he's gonna kiss you or anything"

She stared at him, not saying anything trying to fight back the tears that were threatning to build up. Dean studied her silence and then something snapped inside his head.

"Did you kiss him?" He asked.

She didn't answer and looked at Sam, who gave her a half annoyed half apologetic look.

"You kissed him didn't you? My god Elena!" Dean shouted and went into the kitchen.

Sam sighed and followed him, Elena just stood silently until Dean's voice broke the silence.

"You have serious issues" he said coming back out from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Are you that desperate for attention that you'll go against better judgement to kiss a monster?"

"Dean..lay off" Sam said.

But in anger, Elena lifted her hand and she slapped him, her palm connecting with his face and she breathed heavily.

"I'm not desperate for anything, and it's not like you can talk!" She spat "The amount of girl's you bang at weekends, if anyone's desperate for attention it's you! I think you're forgetting that I've never even been kissed before so don't dare stand there and say that I'm desperate!"

She stormed past him and stormed up the stairs, slamming her room door and she leaned her forehead against it.

"That was...something" A voice said.

Elena whirled around startled by the voice and stared wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to tell you a few things" He said.

"Now is not the best time Damon" She said "If my brother finds you in here he'll-"

"He'll what? Kill me?" Damon laughed bitterly "I doubt that, besides I could always compel them to forget about it"

She rubbed her forehead "What do you want?"

"To talk" He said.  
"About what?" She hissed "What is there to talk about"

"How you need to keep them off our asses"

"And why would I do that?" Elena demanded.

"Because we're not doing anything wrong" Damon said "My brother and I are just...trying to live"

She stared at him, folding her arms "Right"

"I mean it" he said.

"Why?"

"Because I like you Elena" He said "You're a special girl, and don't deserve to be treated like that...but if I have to kill them to stay safe...then I will and I don't want to have to do that"

She stared at him, studying him trying to figure out if he was lying or not. She sighed "I'll try but that doesn't mean Dean will listen"

"That's good enough for me" he said.

He explained a few more things, when he was born, how he died and more about Katherine that she'd been the reason he and his brother diddn't get along. She had told him she'd try and he gave her a reason to believe him, because she was still alive and then he was gone.

* * *

Elena had sat for hours up in her room, they hadn't spoke since she'd slapped him. They didn't bother her, just let her be. She decided to go downstairs and get a few things, and come back up. Just as she went to the door it opened and Dean stood in the doorway. He stared at her for a minute and then spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier" he said "I was angry...and lashing out and I shouldnt' have"

Elena didn't say anything, just stared back at him.

"But you need to understand Elena" He said "I'm just trying to keep you safe"

"I can do that myself" she said.

"I know that" He muttered "But that doesn't mean I won't try"

She again didn't say anything, just kept her mouth shut.

"We'll be downstairs" he said "When you want to come down"

He left the room and Elena sat on her bed, for about five minutes. She quickly went downstairs and went into the living room, realisng that Dean and Sam were in the kitchen. She saw a pile of papers lying around on the coffee table and she went over to them.

"That you Elena?"

"No" She answered back rolling her eyes.

But then something, just from the corner of her eye, caught her attention and she frowned, picking it up. She stared at the picture in disbelief. It was her but she looked down at the writing.

_Katherine Pierce, 1864. _

She gakwed at it, Katherine as in Damon and Stefan's Katherine, the one they'd fought over. Elena's lip trembled and not really sure what to do, she dropped it onto the floor and left the room, grabbing her car keys and she ran from the house.

Dean and Sam heard the door slam and went into the living room "Elena?" Sam asked.

Dean noticed the thing lying on the floor and went over to pick it up andhe saw what it was. The picture of Katherine Pierce, who was Elena's spitting image in everyway all but the hair. He showed the picture to Sam who only looked at it in shock.

Elena drove the car, not particularly sure about where she was going, she just knew she had to be out of that house. How did she look like Katherine? And was this the only reason Damon was interested in her? She looked out the side window before looking back out the front and saw a man on the road.

She gasped as she hit the break but the car hit the man and it flipped over a couple of times before leaving Elena half aware of what was going on. She looked around and then saw him, the man getting up snapping his bones into place and he walked towards the car.

Elena let out a scream...

* * *

**_A/N: Ok so I know it's a bit early to be heading towards that episode but that's how I kind of wanted to rule it out...besides more delena bonding moments which is only going to piss Dean and Sam off more right? And we need a reason for Elena to be mad at her brothers, I don't know why I'm doing this so early but...oh well. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed and until next time..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you: BandEandJE MermaidPrincessAly, The-Originals-Rock, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, VampireSa5m for your reviews on the last chapter.**

**I'm not sure if Damon's going to be trying to get Katherine out of the tomb...if it's a Delena fic I might make it that way... but I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out lol**

**Yeah I know she wouldn't bond with Damon in different circumastances...she is gonna be pissed, but she's more pissed with her brothers so obviously she's going to do a little bit of rebelling against them...right?**

**Here it is.**

**Chapter 8.**

_She gasped as she hit the break but the car hit the man and it flipped over a couple of times before leaving Elena half aware of what was going on. She looked around and then saw him, thr man getting up snapping his bones into place and he walked towards the car. _

_Elena let out a scream..._

Sam was still holding the picture of Katherine in his hands as he held his phone in the other hand, Dean was pacing the living room floor like an idiot as Sam tried calling her but he mouthed 'Voicemail' to Dean who rubbed his forehead.

"Elena. It's Sam, I know the picture must've freaked you out...but we can explain ok? Weneed to explain a few things to you. So please just call back when you get this alright? Call me back" Sam said and hung up the phone.

He looked over to Dean who made a face "We need to-"

"We need to let her cool down...she's gonna be mad enough with us man..." Sam said "We need to leave her for a while"

"Okay fine" Dean said "But if she's not back by after midnight we're going looking..."

"Deal"

* * *

The man got just to the car before he was gone, Elena sighed slightly as she fiddled with her seatbelt but realised it was stuck. She let out a sob and then suddenly a face appeared at the side of the car, peering in at her.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"How ya doin' in there?" he asked.

"Damon?" She coughed.

"You look stuck" he said.

"It's my seatbelt" She coughed again "I can't get it"

"Let me get you out of there" he said "I want you to put your hands on the roof, just like that. You ready?"

She nodded.

"1, 2, 3" He said and he pulled her from the car "I got you"

He picked her up and Elena blinked slightly "Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Uh-uh" She said.

He put her down on the ground but her legs went out from under her and he caught her before she fell.

"Whoa, you're fading fast Elena" he said "Elena look at me, focus"

"I look like her..." She said.

"What?" he asked.

But before she could answer, Elena slipped into unconciousness, Damon slowly lowered her to the ground and brushed the hair from her face. "Upsy-daisy" he said and picked her up, carrying her away from the wreckage.

* * *

It was way past midnight and Dean was beyond freaked out. "Ok that's it...come on" he said patting Sam's leg and he stood following his brother.

They got into the car and began driving around the town, all they had to do was find her car and they would find her. When they seen Bonnie and Caroline, who were a little bit more than drunk they stopped them.

"Have you seen Elena?" Sam asked rolling the window down.

"Uh.." Caroline slurred "No...not since tuesday"

"Thanks"

"I saw her pass by here before I came in earlier in her car" Bonnie said "She went that way"

The two looked to where she was pointing, why was she heading out towards the boarding house?

As they were heading that way, Sam frantically made Dean pull the car over. They stopped, seeing a car by the side of the road, crashed and dented. They got out and went over to it.

"It's her car" Dean said looking over to Sam.

He pulled out his phone and called her again "Voicemail" he muttered. "Elena...call me please, we just found your car...just...come home ok?"

The two of them examined the car more closely, trying to find any evidnece of how it could've happened.

"Something slammed into the car" Sam said.

"Who moved it?" Dean asked.

Sam looked around the car more as Dean stood, not particularly sure what to do. He moved to where the driver's side door was.

"She cut her head" Dean said.

"How do you know?"

"there's just a small amount of blood on the steering wheel" Dean muttered.

"Think she got out and ran?" Sam asked.

Dean eyed the seat belt that had been ripped "No...something or someone ripped the seat belt off...she was stuck "

"Great...I'll try calling her again" Sam said.

"We need to get the stuff out of the trunk before someone else finds it" Dean said as Sam tried her phone.

He shook his head "Yeah" He mumbled and followed Dean to the back of the car, the two of them both hoping to god that Elena was alright.

* * *

Elena woke up and frowned slightly, where was she? The brightness outside made her squint slightly and she then realised she was in a moving car.

"Morning" A voice said.

She lifted her head to see Damon "Where are we?" She asked.

"Georgia" He said.

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not" She snapped "Seriously Damon, where are we?"

"Seriously, we're-we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?"

"I...I" She stuttered not sure how to respond.

"There's no broken bones, I checked" He said.

"But my car, there was a man. I hit a man. But then he got up...who was he?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Damon said.

"Where is my phone? Ok. We really need to go back. Sam and Dean don't know where I am. Pull over" When Damon didn't she frowned "I mean it, Damon pull over!"

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep" He huffed and he pulled over the car.

"I will stake you" She said glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes "Right, ok Elena" He said.

She got out the car, her whole body aching as Damon got out the car he noticed and rushed around to her side.

"Hey" he said looking down at her.

"I'm fine" She said nodding cringing slightly "We have to go back"

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far"

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car I have to go home, this is kidnapping"

"That's a little melodramatic for your standards Elena, don't you think?"

"You're not funny" She said "I think you're forgetting what I do for living."

"Oh right, little Elena Winchester, who's brother's are the big bad Sam and Dean Winchester. Right ok?"

"I'm not going to Georgia" She said shaking her head.

"Well, you're IN Georiga. I can very easily make you...agreeable"

"What are you trying to prove?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Her phone began to ring and she checked her pockets and Damon pulled it out.

"That's my phone" She said.

"Mmm" He said "it's your elder brother. Sam. I'll take it" He said. "Elena's phone" He said answering the phone.

"Where is she? Why do you have my sister's phone?" Sam's voice demanded. "She better be ok"

"Elena? She's right here, and yes, she's fine" Damon smirked.

"Let me talk to her" Sam said.

"He wants to talk to you"

"Uh-uh" She said shaking her head.

"Yeah. I don't-I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now"

"I swear to god if you touch my sister" Dean said coming into the phone. "I will track you down and I swear-"

"You have a good day. Mm-hmmm. Bye-now" Damon said and he hung up the phone.

"Look. No one knows where I am. Can we just go back?" Elena pleaded.

"We're almost there" Damon said.

"Where is there?"

"A little place right outisde of Atlanta" Damon said and Elena gawked at him "Oh, come on, Elena. You don't want to go back right now do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me, your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. step away from your abnormal life for five minutes"

"Am I going to be safe with you?" She asked.

"Yes"

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?" She asked.

"yes"

"Can I trust you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighed "Get in the car. Come on"

* * *

Dean and Sam were in the living room.

"It was that guy Damon" Dean said pacing the floor.

"Dean...pacing isn't going to help. Maybe it'll put a hole in the floor but..."

Dean glared down at his brother and then sighed "We need to go get her"

"We don't even know where she is.."

"We can find her" Dean said "I mean come on, it shouldn't be too hard. We'll check the boarding house first"

"Dean, we can't just go bardging in there man, we need to wait"

"And if she ends up dead?" Dean asked.

"She won't "

"You have so much trust for this Damon guy...you're like Elena"

"If he was going to kill her...he would've done it by now right?" Sam asked "I think what we need to worry about Dean is how we're going to explain why she looks like this woman Katherine...and how she's not really our blood sister"

Dean sighed again knowing Sam was right "Yeah...yeah you're right"

* * *

"So where is my car?" Elena asked looking over to Damon.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it"

"My brother's put weapons in there Damon" She sighed.

"Oh well" he said "You'll be arrested"

"Shut up" She said shaking her head "What about the man on the road?"

"From what i could tell he was a-"

"Vampire" She nodded. "Yeah I figured as much when he started putting his bones back into place"

Damon then pulled up outside a place called "Bree's bar".

"You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in"

"Sure they will" He smirked and he winked at her.

They both entered the bar and a woman who looked a little like a woman Dean had met years before smiled.

"No, no it' can't be! Damon my honey pie" She said and she swung herself across the counter and jamp down in front of Damon and she kissed him, causing Elena's eyes to widen slightly and she felt the jealousy surge through her. The woman pulled back.

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined all chances of happiness" She shouted and poured shots for everbody and she and Damon shot the alcohol down "Ahh. Whoo! So how's he rope you in?" She asked pouring Elena a shot.

"I'm not roped in" Elena said shaking her head.

"Honey, if you're not roped you're whipped. Either way just enjoy the ride"

"Ok, so how do you two know each other?"

"College"

"You went to college?" Elena asked Damon in disbelif.

"I've been on a college campus. Yes" He smirked.

"About twnety years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret made me love him more. Because you see I had a secret of my own"

"She's a witch" Damon said.

"Changed my world, you know"

"I rocked your world" Damon smirked.

"He's good in the sack isn't he?" She asked Elena who stared at her, eyes wide "But mostly he's just a walk away Joe, so what is it you want?" She asked.

"I need a few minutes" Elena said moving from the seat and going outside.

She decided to call Sam, even if it was against her better judgement.

"Elena?" He asked.

"I'm sorry" She said shrugging even though he couldn't see her.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you where I am, Sam" She sighed.

"Elena-"

"You lied"

"Not until we explain"

"So...you didn't lie?"

"Just tell us where you are so we can come get you"

"Why do I look like Katherine?" She asked.

"We don't know yet" Sam said.

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth-"

Elena hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket and she turned seeing Damon.

"You ok?"

"Don't pretend you care Damon" She said "I know you're gloating inside"

"I do care"

"Are you only interested in me because I look like Katherine?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He pursed his lips and gritted his teeth "You're not like Katherine..nothing like Katherine"

"Why do I look like her?"

"I'm not sure. My brother deided to look into that" He said "So when we get back...you can talk to him, but for now...time-out remember"

"I'm still pissed at you" She said.  
"I can turn you around on that" he smirked.

"I doubt it" She said and she followed him inside and the two of them sat down. "let's just say I'm descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampire's can't procreate, but we love to try" He said giving her a wink "No. If you were relaed it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned"

"Do you think you can use me to replace her?" Elena asked.

"Kind'a creepy if you ask me. But no, what come on?" he asked astonished "You don't like pickles?"

"How can you even eat that? If technically you're..."

"Dead?" he asked "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep up a healthy diet of blood in my system my body functions pretty normally"

"This nice thing...is any of it real?" She asked but before he got a chance to reply Bree came over and she handed Dwmon it.

"Thank you" Damon said.

"I'll have one too" Elena nodded.

"Hmm?" Damon asked.

"Time out remember? For five minutes? well this five minutes is going to need a beer"

"There you go" bree said and handed Elena the beer.

* * *

A while later and they were still in the bar, Elena, Damon Bree and more people around them were shotting beer.

"Ready..." Bree said "Go!"

They all shot and Elena finished hers first.

"That's 3" SHe grinned and looked at Damon who was wiping his mouth. "Do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol"

Elena giggled and batted her eyelashed "Whatever alright, who's next. Another round Bree!"

"Honey you should be on the floor" She said.

"I am not even drunk. My tolerance is like, way up here" Elena said and reached up for the sky.

"All right. Here you go"

After that Elena went over to play pool as Damon watched her carefully. Her phone rang and without thinking she answered it.

"hello?" She asked.

"Elena?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" She said "Hold on, it's loud in here"

"Elena, where are you? Are you alright?"

"Huh? yeah. No I'm good. Everything's fine. Hold on I can't hear you"

"No it's not fine!" He said. "Are you drunk?!"

Elena went outside and tripped up overherself and dropped her phone. She picked it back up.

"Woops...Hello?"

"Elena..tell me where you are-"

Just before she got to answer Elena's mouth was covered and she dropped her phone. "Elena!"

Back in the bar Damon was still drinking and Bree leaned over the counter.

"Where's your girl?" She asked.

"Hmm. She was right back there"

Damon got up and went out the bar and found Elena's phone, he picked it up and walked around the bar, and then seen Elena hanging from a tank.

"Damon! No!" She cried.

A man then attacked him with a wooden plank and Elena jamp down from the tank and ran over, stopping slightly, not sure what to do.

"What the hell?!" Damon snapped trying to move.

"No!" She cried.

Elena looked around and seen another wooden plank sticking out and she grabbed it, running over and jamming into the man's side. she made a face when the blood pooled out but he grabbed her arm and flung her to the ground, hissing at her...his face...it was...she knew straight away he was a vampire and he stupidly flung the piece of wood next to her, and went to go for Damon again but Elena moved and quickly stabbed the piece of wood into him, just where his heart was and the man gasped and his skin began to turn grey and veins appeared up his face.

She ran over to Damon and helped him up "You owe me big time" She smirked.

he almost smirked back down at her "Here..take the keys and go to the car. I'll be back in a minute"

She nodded and went to the car and got in, no more than five minutes later he came out and got in the car and started it.

"So why did you bring me with you?" She asked when they'd been driving for ten minutes.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Elena. You should give yourself a little more credit"

"Seriously?"

"You were there in the road. All damsel in distress like, and I knew I could get you to not be mad at me for lying and I knew it would piss your brother's off even more but you're not the worst company in the world elena"

"What about Katherine? Are you trying to get her out of them tomb?" She asked.

He shrugged "I don't know what I want to do anymore"

"You love her?"

"I did" He nodded.

"You still love her?"

He stayed silent and continued with his eyes on the road.

"I've never had that much fun in a long time"

"You did ok" He grinned.  
"I saved your life" She smiled.

"I know" He said looking over at her.

"And don't you forget it" She said folding her arms.

* * *

When they got back they sat in the car for a minute "You ready for this?" Damon asked.

"Yeah...as ready as I'll ever be" She nodded.

Damon looked over at her and she stared right back at him, and before she knew it his lips crushed to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues fighting for dominance, this had been the third time she'd kissed Damon and it was more passionet than the last two. He pulled her closer and kissed her more deeply, Elena feeling her cheeks flush again.

After the kiss, the first place they went was the boarding house and they went in to see Stefan looking through papers and he stood giving a nod.

"Hi" Elena said.

"Hi" He replied.  
"Ok..so Stef, what did you find out about dear little Elena here"

"Well I know that she's defintely not Katherine...because we've met before" Stefan said.

Elena glanced at Damon before looking back at Stefan "We have?"

"Yeah, you had just lost your dad...you were in the hospital" He said "I compelled you to forget, because I found out who you were..."

"Oh"

"I was shocked...that you looked a lot like Katherine and decided to look but I couldn't find anything. No birth records...no nothing it was almost like you did't exsist"

Elena frowned not sure what he was saying. "Why do I look like her? You can tell me I can handle it"

"It didn't make any sense to me, you were a Winchester. She was a Pierce. But the resembelance was too similar and then I learned the truth. You were adopted Elena" Stefan said.

She stared at him and let it sink in. "Thank you...both of you"

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Damon asked.

"No...but my brother's have some explaining to do"

"Come on" he said and he gave her a ride home.

She sighed and went into the house and slammed the door, both Dean and Sam rushed into the hall.

"You took off you lied-" Dean began.

"Now is not the time for you to be talking about lies" Elena said.

"Don't do that" Dean said.

"Ok...when were you gonna tell me I was adopted?"

They both stared at her "Elena we didn't-" Sam began.

"I don't want to hear it" She said.

She stomped up the stairs and went into her room slamming the door and got changed, then she lay on her bed, not sure how she wanted to deal with this situation...if she even wanted to deal with it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep into a very strange dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**The next few paragraphs are gonna be long...just so you know please read them. **

**THANK YOU'S: SaylerDiaries, Guest, Stacey(Guest), Anna(Guest), Belieber Twihard, TheElegantFaerie, AudreyDarke96, Grapejuice101 and Dark-Supernatural-Angel for your wonderful reviews and to all who followed and for the people who have been patient for the update. **

**APOLOGIES: So Guy's I'm sorry for the long wait for my update, I was on holiday in Austrailia, and then because my mother hadn't paid the internet...it was cut off. But luckily I managed to pay it with my college money :) So it's back up and running. I do have a little twist of writer's block with some of my other stories but apart from that this one should be fine. I am not someone who waits until I get a certain amount of reviews until I update, as I said I was on Holiday and my internet was off and on top of all that I had to concentrate on my studies and stuff to so again I apologize for the long wait and I'm glad you've all been paitent. I'll try over christmas to keep it updated as much as possible ok? **

**EXPLENATIONS: I didn't really like Elena's behaviour in the last chapter either and no neither brother knows that she's a doppelganger. I only chose for Stefan to tell her because it happens in the series and in the series I didn't really think it was his job to tell her either but "Hey-Ho". Stefan and Damon are going to be a lot closer in this story than what they are in the series just so you know because I love Defan I am team Defan all the way. I'm just gonna go with yes Damon did kill Lexi before the brother's got there...because...well uh I don't know if I'm honest but oh well.I didn't know how I was gonna include Lexi in it..so...and Yes Stefan will have a pairing with someone, I'm just not sure who yet, I'm not really sure who I like him with, I'd probably say Caroline but...I love Klaroline. So I am not sure about that yet...Any suggestions lol?. Stefan and Elena will become good friends, Stefan will more than likely be her best friend. Damon...is not going to try and open the tomb, but when it's opened he's gonna go looking anyway just in case and Anna will be the one to open the tomb and then everything will go up shit creek when they all find out Katherine isn't in the tomb. Uh...I think maybe I could go with a Dean/Sam/OC thing for each of them but I'm not sure about that yet. But with Cas I seen videos on youtube with him and Katherine...so I might actually try that lol **

**SPOLIERS: My little Angel Castiel will be in this chapter, Bobby will also be in the chapter, and Dean and Damon have a little talk and Damon reveals that he's met Elena before. **

**Chapter 9. **

It had been day's, a week to be exact and Elena hadn't spoken to Sam or Dean she was pissed at them...really pissed at them and the more they tried to talk to her the more angrier she'd gotten. Dean and Sam were sitting in the kitchen, and Dean looked to the clock _She should be home right about..._the door opened and then shut _now. _She walked into the kitchen and sat her bag down, putting money on the counter, chewing on her bottom lip as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.

Elena herself didn't really like her behaviour, she knew fine well she was being a bitch but she didn't know how to handle the situation and the frustration for that situation was taking a turn and she was taking it out on her brother's even when she knew she shouldn't. Neither Dean or Sam said a word to her...which frustrated her more and then she remembered that it was thursday.

"It's thursday" She muttered.

Dean looked over at her and then at Sam "Well...that's...a good thing to know"

She looked over at him, her brown doey eyes boring into his "It's pizza night"

"You...wanna do pizza night?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guess so" She said shrugging.

"Listen...we...we're uh" Dean stammered.

Elena stared at him and raised an eyebrow "Don't strain yourself" She said rolling her eyes, she took a can of coke out of the fridge and sat back down. She sighed before putting the can down "Why do I look like her?"

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other and then looked at her "We don't know that yet..." Sam said.

"Do you have any idea?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope" Dean said "We'll find out...we just didn't think you'd find out when you did"

"If you didn't want me to find out why did you leave it out on the table?" She asked.

"We didn't think yo were gonna come down the stairs" Dean said with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes again and took a drink of her coke before Sam spoke up.

"Bobby's coming..." He said

"What for?" Elena asked.

"He say's he might be able to help with the whole situation"

"What situation?"

"Someone's trying to open the tomb" Dean said.

"Uh...what tomb?"

"The tomb with the 27 vampire's in it...including the one that looks like you"

"Do you think I'm descended from her?" She asked.

"What as in her family?" Sam asked.

"Yeah"

"Uh..might be possible"

"Well there's only two people who'll know if she had kids...besides she was a bit young to have kids and there is no possible way she had a kid when she was turned into a vampire"

"No Damon said that" Elena said "He said that vampires can't procreate..but they love to try"  
Dean choked on his beer and glared over at Elena who smirked at his expression. Sam shook his head, things were slowly going back to normal but he knew that things would never be the same.

"He also said that if I had to be related to her..than it must have meant she had a child before she was turned" Elena said.

"Right...well I have to go pick up food from the grill for lunch...I'll be back soon" Dean said and stood grabbing his coat.

"Wait...I'm allowed to go to meet Caroline tonight...right?" Elena said.

"You'e asking permission?" Dean asked mocking shock "Past week you've done what you want"

She bit her lip "Well I'm asking aren't I?"

"Yeah I suppose so" He said and headed out the door. "Oh...oh wait"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Elena?"

"Yeah" She asked glancing at him.

"You've punished us for over a week right?"

"Yeah" She said with a shrug.

"Good cause we worked out your punishment too" Dean said.

"What would that be?" She asked eyeing him.

"I asked Carol Lockwood if you'd be able to go in for the running of Miss Mystic Falls"

"You did what?" Elena asked.

"I asked if you could be in the running for Miss Mystic Falls...she agreed so they didn't think it was just all the town's founders" He said and he gave a smirk and left the house, hearing Elena curse at him as he left.

When Dean walked to the bar in the Grill, deciding to get a drink first and he noticed Damon, who was staring right at him. "You got a problem?" Dean asked.

"Nope" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay then" Dean said and looked away.

But he could still see Damon from the corner of his eye staring at him so he looked back round at him again. "Seriously...what's your problem?"

Damon got up and moved so he was sitting beside him "I just wanted to ask how Elena was"

Dean stared at him before giving a "pfff" and a roll of his eyes "Why?"

"I was just wondering...considering she's adopted"

"You're gonna do this right now? In a place full of people? listen here man I'll gladly go outside with you and start it there"

Damon laughed "I'm just asking"

"Stay away from my sister"

"Or what?"

"Why are you goin' after her anyway? Because she looks like Katherine Pierce? Because I certainly don't see it bein a mutual attraction there"

Damon eyed him "I've got no intrest in Katherine"

"Funny how you go after my sister...who looks just like her"

"Yeah and I'd probably still be interested if she didn't" Damon said.

"Yeah..ok" Dean said.

"I like Elena, she knows how to laugh"

"Does she remind you of Katherine?"

"No not in the slightest" Damon shrugged.

"Oh really?"

"Really...Elena's not Katherine, Katherine was...I don't know, selfish, cruel, manipulative, she turned me and my brother against each other "

"And how do you know Elena's not like that?" Dean pressed.

"I've met her before"

Dean stared at him "What? When? That's not even possible"

"I did...about a year or two ago"

Dean stared at him "She never mentioned you"

"Because I wiped her memory clean, only way she'd ever remember is if she's in transition"

"Transition?"

"Turning into a vampire"

"That's not gonna happen"

"Doubt it will..if it's not by choice"

"She wouldn't choose that" Dean said simply taking a drink of the whiskey. "So tell me why has my sister intrested you?"

"Because she's not your usual type of girl...she knows about vampires...werewolves..."

"Spirits...shapeshifters...everything else" Dean finished for him.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that I'm a vampire" Damon hushed his tone "I think you and I could be great friends"

"I don't know about that" Dean said shrugging.

"Why not? We could get past it"

"Well considering the fact that if you were to be near Elena...I doubt you could keep your hands of of her"

Damon smirked slightly before taking a drink "I could take you up on that"

"I doubt it"

"I could help you...with your problems...you know...this whole Lilith thing"

Dean turned his head to stare at Damon and narrowed his eyes "How do you know about Lilith?"

"What supernatural creature doesn't know about Lilith? I heard she sent the eldest Winchester to hell...I take it that was you"

Dean chewed the inside of his lip but didn't say anything and then took another large gulp of his whiskey.

"I heard you might need help with it" Damon pressed.

Dean looked at him again "We could probably use all the help we can get...but"

"But what? I'ma trutworthy person"

"And if Elena get's in the way" Dean said making a face, cringing at the thought.

"I'd protect her" Damon shrugged "I can help you protect her..I know something bad is coming...I just don't know what"

Dean finsihed his whiskey "I'll think about it"

"That's a start" Damon smirked.

Dean shook his head and went to get food from the counter where Elena's friend Matt was working.

"Hey Matt" He said giving a smirk.

"Oh..you're Elena's brother"

"That would be" Dean nodded.

"You ordered the food earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Hold on two seconds" Matt said and disappeared, coming back after a minute and handed Dean the bag. "That's uh...$15 dollars"

"There ya go" Dean said handing him the money.

He turned and stopped short, seeing Castiel standing in the doorway, ignoring everyone's staring and looking only at Dean. Dean sighed slightly and quickly moved forward and brushed past Castiel, walking out of the Grill. He turned seeing him following him.

"You were talking to the Vampire"

"Yeah" Dean said shrugging "He's not so bad"

"He's interested in Elena"

"Yeah..I noticed" Dean huffed getting into the impala.

Castiel was beside him when he shut the door and Dean jerked in surprise "We need a bell for you"

"How is Mystic Falls?" Castiel asked.

"It sucks" Dean said starting the car.

"I take it you've found some things out"

"Why did you send us here Cas?" Dean asked looking over at Castiel.

"It was an order" He nodded.

"Why?"

"Elena's destiny lies here. She should've been born here, yet she wasn't" Cas said "This is where her Fate lies"

"Her destiny don't give me that crap" Dean scoffed.

Castiel sighed "This is where things for Elena fall into place..."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure of the details I was just told that this is her destiny"

Dean shook his head and stopped the car outside his house and he got out, storming into the house Castiel already there, Bobby too.

"Hey" He said going into the kitchen. Elena wasn't there so he sat the food down and glanced at Bobby "Anything?"

"Nope...not a thing. Just that Katherine Pierce died in 1864 with the other vampires but we know that's not true"

Just then Elena entered the kitchen "What's not true?"

"That the vampire's in the tomb are dead"

"Oh" Elena said biting her lip "Right"

"Hello Elena"

"Hey Cas" She said with a small smile.

"What if the tomb vampire's get out?"

Bobby smirked "I don't think they can...and even if they could...they wouldn't be able too"

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"There's a witch in this town, goes by the name if Sheila Bennett"

"She must be Bonnie's grandmother" Elena said.

"So Bonnie is a witch"

"yeah...but she doesn't try black magic" Elena said quickly "So there's no need to shoot her"

Dean scoffed "Right"

"So...what pizza should I get?" Elena asked.

"Whatever one you want" Sam said.

"That's just a ply to get rid of me" She said folding her arms.

"No it isn't..." Dean said.

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes and grabbing the phone from in between the four men and stalking out of the room.

* * *

A little while later and the doorbell was rang, Elena got up from the couch and answered it seeing the pizza man "Oh hey...how much is that?"

"That'll be...$19" He said casting her a smile.

"Dean I need the money!" Elena called.

"Come and get it" Dean's voice called back.

Elena grunted "Come in for a minute" She said and she turned going into the living room again, the boy she'd asked to come in smiled slightly and hesitantly walked in, looking around and then at Elena who walked back out of the house. "Here you go" She said and handed him the money.

"Thank you" He said and he left the house.

Elena grabbed the pizza and walked into the kitchen dumping it on the worktop before putting a hand on her hip, she noticed the four bottles of beer sitting and she rolled her eyes "Animals" She huffed and moved the bottles.

Dean Sam and Bobby walked into the kitchen as she took a couple of slices half shoving them into her mouth.

"You hungry?" Dean asked.

"Straving" She said rolling her eyes and going out of the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to meet Caroline and Bonnie?" Sam called as he heard her go up the stairs.

"I am" She shouted back her mouth still full.

When she entered her bedroom she wiped her hands on the towl sitting and then brushed her hair back, glancing at herself in the mirror. She walked back out of the room and stopped hearing movement behind her, she turned thinking it was maybe Damon. But when she turned there was nobody there, so she shook her head and turned again smashing into somthing. She looked up, at the face in front of her, the red purple veins under the eyes popping out and his fangs retracted. The pizza delivery boy. Elena let out a scream as he lunged at her and she fell onto her back trying to scurry away from him.

"Elena!" Dean's voice shouted. She could then see him, Sam and Bobby at the stairs while trying to hold the vampire away from chomping down on her neck. Just then he let out a scream and vanished from above her and Sam helped her to her feet and she looked to her window.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked.

"The pizza delivery boy" She panted.

"Did he bite you?" Bobby asked.

She shook her head "How did he get in?" Dean asked.

"I invited him in" Elena said her eyes widening.

"Great" Dean said.

"I didn't mean it" Elena huffed.

"I know" Dean said.

"Now what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Move?" A voice suggested.

They all turned to see Damon, standing in the middle of Elena's room, his arms folded.

"How did you..." Dean began.

"Once a vampire's invited in...there's only one thing to do to get rid of them"

"What?" Elena asked.  
"Kill them"

"There's a thought" Dean said.

"And I thought you and me were making progress" Damon said pouting. "I can help kill him"

They all looked at each other and Damon and Elena's eyes met, she stared at him for a minute before nodding "We could use your help" She said.

"Elena" Dean said.

"She's right Dean" Sam said.

Dean scowled, now what the hell was he gonna do? How was he supposed to find the vampire who had just tired to kill his sister?


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU'S:Aly, Anna, Anastasia Dobrev, sambam17, slayerdiaries, TheElegantFaerie, The-Originals-Rock and DarkSupernaturalAngel for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. **

**Here's chapter 10. ALARIC SHOULD BE COMING in this chapterWOOOOOOO...*cough* Ahem, excuse my enthusiasm but I killed him in my other story...sorry about that. **

**You know I wanted to do a youtube video for this then I realized..I barley know how to work a toaster let alone youtube. ALl youtube is good for me is listening to songs...anybody wanna do it for me? Lol kidding. **

**Chapter 10. **

**-NEXT DAY- **

Elena walked into the kitchen, where Sam was and when she sat down he looked at her, seeing her staring at were the only two in the house because Bobby and Dean had gone out

"Ugh...hi" He said.

"You're good with advice right?" She asked.

"Uh..depends"

"Boys" She said "You are a boy...right?"

Sam made a face at her and then shook his head. "What's up?"

"Damon" She said.

Sam shut the laptop over and stared over at his sister. "What about him?"

"I like him" She said.

"I think we gathered that" He said.

She frowned "I can't help it"

"I know"

"Well...I'm not sure if he likes me for me or if it's because I look like Katherine"

Sam scowled "I'm sure that's not it" He said.

"But see you don't know...I think it's because I look like Katherine" She said.

"Ask him"

"That's your advice? Gee Sammy thanks"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at her "I don't know what to say Ellie, he's a vampire. Why don't you go to Dean for adivce?"

"Uh because...this is Dean we're talking about. He's shoot first. He's too...protective, you on the other hand, you respect my choices...most of the time"

"Right. Well seriously...I don't know...I mean for all we know he could want to eat you"

"Ouch" A voice said. "I didn't realize I was that bad...do I give off the vibe that I would eat Elena?"

They both turned seeing Damon "You need to stop just entering the house" Sam said "I will shoot you"

"Sam" Elena said staring at him.

"I'm serious...there is a door"

Damon smirked and sat down "Anything on this other vampire?"

"Nope" Elena said "Not so far"

"How do we draw him out? You should know"

"Well he's tried going for Elena...we should use her as bait"

"No chance" Dean's voice said as he entered the kitchen with Bobby. "We're not using her"

"I could do it..then you guy's stake him" Elena said with a grin.

"No" Dean and Sam said at the same time. She stared between the two of them and rolled her eyes. "Besides...we might have another way to get him out in the open" Dean said.

"How?" Sam asked.

Damon watched as he pulled out a bloodbag and he scoffed "Really?"

"Really. besides I have a friend coming" Dean said.

"You don't have any friends" Elena snorted.

"Shup it" Dean said slapping her head.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Never you mind. I'll introduce him when he get's here. He's a vampire hunter"

"let's hope he's not like Gordon walker" Elena said "We all know how that ended"

"I don't" Damon said.

"Well-" Elena began but Sam cut her off.

"We don't need to get into that" he said giving her a glare.

She rolled her eyes again "So...vampire hunter huh?" Elena asked Dean.

"Yeah. Vampire killed his wife a few years ago...he's been looking for her ever since" Dean said.

"Wow...that's a long time"

"Not really" Damon said with a shrug.

"Oh right cause you've been around how long grandpa?" Dean smirked.

Damon scoffed "You know by right's you're actually older than me, and you look older"

Dean gawked at him and then narrowed his eyes, Elena ushered Damon out of the room, her behind him.

"Can't we stake him?"

"No" Damon called.

Dean shook his head and sat down "Who's this hunter then Dean?" Sam asked.

"His name's Alaric Saltzman" He said "Met him in the bar one night in Durham in North Carolina"

"And you found out how he was a hunter...because?" Sam asked.

"We got drunk" Dean said shrugging "It was just after I saved your ass"

"You ean sold your soul for that ass" Bobby said "idgit"

Dean smirked "Yeah...we've kept in contact ever since" he said.

"Well who would've thought" Sam smirked.

"Shut up" Dean said shaking his head at his brother.

* * *

Elena and Damon were sitting on the porch.  
"So I gotta ask, is it because I look like Katherine?" Elena asked looking round at him.

He looked at her and then looked away "No. You're not Katherine" he said.  
"So if I'm not like Katherine...then what was she like?"

Damon coughed "I've told you"

"No...what was she like? With you?"

Damon hesitated "Let's not get into it"

"She wasn't nice then huh?"

"Not really" Damon said shrugging "She's gone. Locked in a tomb"

"Locked...in a tomb?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" He said "Has been for 145 years"

"So she's not dead?"

"No" Damon said shaking his head.

"Right" Elena nodded.

She got up, as did Damon and the two bid farewell and she went into the house going into the kitchen. She sat across from Bobby and next to Sam.

"What's for lunch?" She asked with a grin.

-LATER-

"Fifties DANCE!" Elena said going into the house.

"What?"

"Carolione. Fifties Dance. I'm going"

"Vampire. No. hell." Dean said "Put that into a sentence"

She folded her arms "We can use me as bait...I'll be careful Bean I promise" She said pouting and making her eyes go into a puppy like way. Dean stared at her with wide eyes and then looked back at Sam in disbelief. Bobby shook his head.

"I...you can't...Elena" Dean groaned. She grinned, knowing her plan would would work.

"Oh come on Bean, It's not like I'm not protected, there's you..Sam..that guy Alaric...who just happens to be my history teacher by the way"

"Oh good he can keep an eye on you" Dean grinned.

She rolled her eyes "Stefan and Damon"

"Stefan and Damon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..you know Stefan...he's in my classes at school, he's Damon's brother"

"We know this Elena" Dean said.

"I'll be there too...chaperone" Bobby said giving a kind of salute with his fingers.

"Great...see told ya" Elena said "Besides...Jenna should be there...but wait.."

"What?" Dean asked.

"She's going to be spending her time with Alaric, I met her at the grill and she told me all about how hot he was" She smirked teasing Dean.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Mhm" Elena nodded "I have to say..he is Hot" She said and went up the stairs.

"How did we get landed with her Sam?" Dean asked.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Elena was ready to go, Sam and Dean weren't so sure about letting their sister do this but at least they would be there with her. They went to the school and Elena ran into Stefan and Damon, while Dean stood with Alaric. She noticed the looks the two of them were giving Jenna and she rolled her eyes.

"Elena would you like to dance?" Damon offered.

She smirked "I would love to" She looked at Stefan "May I have this dance Stefan?"

Stefan laughed and lent her his arm and thentwo walked off together. Both Dean and Sam noticed the two of them and watched closely.

"Should you be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked.

"No" He laughed "It doesn't work that way...see him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompador" She said.

"Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends" Stefan smiled.

"Come on. I'm sure you and Damon looked great back then. Are there pictures?" She grinned.

"Not of me. Burned. Buried. Im sure there are some of Damon though" He said.

"Seriously what was it like in the fifties? Cause In my mind between "American Bandstand", "Grease" It's all arsity sweaters and milshakes"

"Well, that and you know McCarthysim and segregation arms race" Stefan said.

"Ok, but there were poodle skirts?" She asked.

"There were poodle skirts" he laughed.

"Oh..since you're my friend. Teach me how to do the hand give"

"No. That's not gonna happen"

"ooh!" She said pouting.

-LATER-

Stefan and Elena were still dancing, three sets of eyes on them.

"Maybe he's not gonna show" She said to Stefan.

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?"

"Ahhh! The horror!" She said laughing.

"I'm really sorry for all this" he said.

"It was my choice...maybe it would draw him out...besides it's my fault you guy's are here" The music began to pick up "Show me how it was done in the fifties Stefan!"

"Uh, no" he said.

"Come on? One move?!"

Stefan shook his head and Elena groaned and went to pull away, but he twirled her around and picked her up and dipped her from side to side and then put her back on her feet as she laughed.

"Now you remember that. Because it's never gonna happen again" He said.

"Duly noted" She laughed.

The two moved from the dance floor and over to Sam and Dean, Bobby and Alaric.

"Heard you were doing well in history" Sam said.

She looked at him and then at Alaric "You can thank him for that" She said pointing at Stefan "He tutors me"

"Is that the sexy kind of tutoring?" Dean grinned making Elena gasp, she punched his arm.

"You're disgusting!" She snapped and rolled her eyes and she looked around to see Damon dancing with some blonde. "You can't take him anywhere..can you?"

"Uh, no" Stefan said shaking his head.

Elena looked around more and spotted the man in the hood "Uh guy's" She said and she pointed to the bac corner of the gym.

"Stay here" Sam said as the five of them moved out.

"Okay then" She said and her phone rang.

"Hello Elena. So here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you, you have five seconds"

"No" Elena said.

"Or I'll snap stoner boy's neck so fast I bet there is't even a witness. Now start walking"

"Don't you dare touch him, he has nothing to do with this" Elena said.

"Keep walking. Through the door"

Elena moved out the door and began running through the hallway, she tried pushing a door open but it was locked. He came closer to her so she ran into the cafeteria. She tried the doors in there but they were locked too. The vampire appeared by her and she ran for it but grabbed her long brown hair and threw her against a wall.

Elena managed to grab the pencils and she stabbed them into him and threw him down onto the ground, a smirk on her face as she began rinning again. She found a mop and looked back seeing him pull out the pencil's. She snapped it in half and and he ran at her but she plunged the stake into his stomach and he let out a scream of pain, she pulled it back out again and she went to do it a second time but he ripped it from her grip and launched it.

She sighed agrivatedly and moved back and he ran at her, his fangs out and his eyes veiny. She fell back and let out a scream but he was flung away from her and Sam helped her to her feet.

"Hey dickhead" Dean said "Nobody wants to kill you"

"We just wanna talk" Damon said.

The vampire tried to run but Stefan grabbed him and staked him through the stomach.

"Now you feel like talkin?" he asked.

"Screw you" Vampire spat.

Stefan drove the stake deeper and Elena flinched when he let out a cry in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's fun" He said.

"What do you want with Elena?" Sam asked, moving his sister behind him slightly.

"She looks like Katherine" He said looking at her, eyeing her hungrily.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones? You don't even remember me!"

"Tell me who's trying to get into the tomb"

"No"

Stefan drove the stake in deeper again.

"Anna..." He cried "Anna"

"Who's Anna?"

"No" the vampire said.

"Who is she?" Stefan demanded.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me!" He said.

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances and Stefan shrugged and ripped the stake out and drove it through his heart.

"No way that idiot was working alone" Dean said.

"Well he did say Anna" Damon scoffed.

"Do you know Anna?" Elena asked.

"No" Damon shrugged "Not that I remember"

"Nope" Stefan said when they looked at him. "You guy's better go...we got this"

"Yeah..come on Elena" Sam said.

* * *

"You doing alright?" Sam asked going into his sister's room.

"Is it weird if I say yes?" She asked.

"Not really" He said with a laugh. "We're sorry y'know"  
"For what?" She asked.

"For...not telling you sooner"

"Oh..that it's cool. I'm over that"

"Really? You're just...over it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" She nodded. "It would be nice to know my birth mother but as for my biological father? Uh...well? Honestly? I don't need to know if I had to meet her I'd ask"

"We undertsand that" Sam said.

"I'm gonna go to bed...thanks Sam" She said and kissed his cheek.

"Night Ellie"

"Night" She said and he switched the light off and left the room, wondering about her birth mother and other things himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, The-Originals-Rock, sambam17, Anastasia Dobrev, Aly, Guest, The Elegant Faerie, grandma406, neontreeslover and Shannon the Original for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, and I'm so sorry that it takes me so long to update...I find it quite hard to write this story due to it being a crossover...but I'm going to update at least two or three times a week, I PROMISE! **

**Okay so I'm gonna skip the episode with the tomb because I don't know how to go with it but I SHALL DO the episode where Elena finds out about Isobel and stuff and the whole...Damon/Isobel vampire thing too. **

**Anyway...Enjoy..**

**Chapter 11**

**_NOW_**

Elena couldn't stop thinking about earlier on in the night, with the tomb, she'd almost gotten herself killed because of her stupidity and her feelings for Damon, but that was when they'd found out that Katherine Pierce wasn't in the tomb..so if she wasnt in the tomb, where was she? Elena sighed and rolled over on her bed, she opened her eyes and stared at the window at the dark night outside, she sat up and brushed her long brown hair from her face. She tugged the covers up over herself and frowned, wrapping her arms around her legs, she let her forehead rest on her on her knees. There were thoughts lingering in her mind about Damon, about Katherine, about her brothers and about her real parents...though they would never be answered it didn't bother her much but they were still there and they still nagged at her.

She heard Sam's room door open and she seen the light and his shadow going past the room door, she moved from the bed and slowly went over to the door and opened it,she walked downstairs seeing Sam in the kitchen near the fridge.

"Sam?" She asked.

"What are you doing up?" he asked peering over at her.

"I can't sleep" She said.

He yawned and nodded, taking the milk out and pouring it into a mug. "What's wrong with you? Did that Vampi-"

"No, I just can't sleep" She said sitting on a stool, suddenly the urge to cry washed over her and she rubbed at her eyes furiously.

"Elena?" He asked and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not" she said shaking her head.

"You are...what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know" She shrugged and he took the mug out from the microwave and handed it to her.

"You can tell me"

"I...wanted to ask if you knew anything about..my uh-"

"Birth parents?"

"Yeah"

Sam shrugged "All I know is of your birth mother was called Isobel"

"Isobel?"

"yeah, that's about it" Sam said "We'll try and find out more about her" He got up and kissed the top of her head "try to get some sleep okay?"

"yeah" She nodded and he went back up the stairs, Elena sat in the kitchen. She took sips from the mug and stared out the window again, her mind taking her into a daze ntil eventually she fell asleep, her arms being her pillow...

A little while later and Dean walked down the stairs, the light was coming in the window and he went to go into the living room but noticed his sister in the kitchen.

"Lena what are you doing?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. When she didn't reply he furrowed his brows "Elena?" He walked into the kitchen. "Hey...what are you doin'?" He asked, he moved the hair that was over her face and seen that she was asleep, he frowned, why had she fallen asleep down here? It was still early and he put one of her arms around his neck and pulled her up into his arms.

He made his way for the stairs as Sam came down them and looked at him funnily.

"She was asleep.." Dean shrugged.

"I told her to get some sleep...I didn't mean in the kitchen" He sighed "We need to talk"

"About?"

"Put her in the bed first" Sam mumbled before going into the living room as Dean trudged up the stairs. Elena's hand clung to his shirt as he got to her room door, a small whimper escaping her lips causing Dean to frown as he put her on the bed.

"Dean?"

"What?" he asked but he noticed she was still asleep, so he pulled the covers over and went out the room quietly and went down stairs "So.."

"She wants to know about Isobel"

"Sam"

"I know, ok, I know" Sam said "But Dean...she's gonna find out eventually"

"What? That her boyfriend killed her mom? Yeah. Great" Dean said.

"Alaric was sure it was Damon?"

"Yeah. He's positive" Dean said sitting down.

"She's gonna be-"

"Heartbroken? yeah. I know" Dean said.

"It's not her fault Dean, she didn't know and besides like I said before...you can't help who you fall for"

"You think she's in love with him?" Dean asked making a face.

Sam shrugged "It's possible, I don't know, something we'd have to ask her"

"Yeah cause little miss sunshine is going to tell us about her love life"

Sam let a laugh escape his lips and he shook his head.

**-LATER-**

"So you think Isobel Peterson is her real name?" Elena asked at the kitchen table.

"Pregnant teenage runaway, probably not" Sam said "But from what we know, there's a woman who lives in Grove Hill, Virginia"

"That isn't far from here is it?" Elena asked, Sam shook his head. Sam turned the computer screen to show his sister the picture he'd found of the girl.

"She was a cheerleader?" Elena scoffed.

"Ha" Dean snorted from the back door.

"So that's her address" Sam said. "Trudie lives there"

"What about Isobel?" Elena asked.

"Elena" Dean sighed and she turned to look at him "Listen..there's something else, Ric's wife was from around here, and her name was Isobel"

Elena stared at him in shock "Is he-"

"No, no, no" Dean shook his head "No"

"Wait, "Was" as in..."

"She died"

"Of what?" Elena asked.

"Vampire killed her" Dean said. Elena scowled and took the piece of paper from Sam.

"Are they even the same person?" Elena asked.

"We don't know" Sam said.

"So if they do turn out to be the same person...that means she's dead?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" Dean nodded slowly.

"Oh"

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah...but I mean isn't that too much of a coincidence?" She asked "My mother being Alaric's wife?"

"Not really...it happens" Sam said.

"Right...only to us" She said with a shrug before leaving the kitchen.

**LATER**

Elena knocked on the door and waited until a blonde woman answered it.

"Trudie? Tru-Trudie Peterson?" Elena asked.  
"Yes?"

"I'm Elena Winchester, I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming?"

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?" Trudie asked.

"I think that, um, well...do you know if she had a baby she gave up for adoption?"

"My god" Trudie said "You're her daughter. I was just going to make some tea,, would you like some?"

"Yeah"

"Uh, kitchen's this way" She said and disappeared into the house.

"Sorry to barge in like this...I wasn't going to come but...I just needed to know"

"It's no problem. Just a surprise thouhg. I haven't thought about Isobel in years"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"1 years ago. When she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while but well you know...people drift apart"

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena asked.

"She was in Florida for a while, she was on her own. I know it wasn't easy"

"Do you have any idea...who my father may have been?"

"I could never get her to fess up. Anyway she finally pulled it together, she got into college on a scholarship"

"Where did she go?"

"Somewhere in North Caroline...Duke, I think" Trudie smiled and Elena' heart fell "Smart girl, smart school. Let me just grab that tea"

"I wanted to thank you for letting me come in"

"You're welcome, drink up" She said.

Elena took a hold of the cup and smiled "Thanks" She went to take a drink but found that it smelled funny "What is this?"

"Oh it's just some herbel mixture"

"Vervain?" Elena asked cocking an eyebrow "You know"

"Know what?"

"You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain you know"

"I think it be best that you leave"

"Wait. What are you not telling me?!"

"Please leave. Now!"

She ushered Elena out of the house and slammed the door in her face, Elena sighed and made her way to her car , she went to open the car door but seen a man standing in the middle of the road, she narrowed her eyes before getting in and driving off.

Deciding it be best if she went to see Damon first before she went home she drove to the Boarding house and went in.

"Damon?" She called "Stefan?"

"Me" A voice said and she turned seeing Damon, only his trousers on and she stared at him.

"You look..."

"Dashing, Gorgeous? Irresistible?"

He kept walking closer to her and she put a hand on his chest "None of those things" She said and he leaned in, kissing her lips quickly.

"Did you know, I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?" Damon asked.

"What?" She scoffed.

"Yep" He said grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"Hey...I uh found out some things about my birth mother today" Elena said with a smile and Damon turned to look at her.

"Ugh" Damon said rolling his eyes "WHo cares?"

Elena stared at him in surprise, and Damon smirked, caressing her cheek.

"She left you. She sucks"

Elena rolled her eyes and went to say something but her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you?"

"At the boarding house"

"Ok. Get to the grill...we'll meet you there" Sam said.

"Okay" She said and he hung up.

"You're going to the grill?"

"yeah" She said with a shrug "Why?"

"Fundraiser thing tonight"

"Ugh" She said and turned on her heel, Damon right behind her.

**-GRILL-**

A little later on in the night, Elena ended up sitting with Jenna because Jenna was sitting alone. Turned out Alaric's wife was her mother but Dean and Sam had asked her not to say anything to him for the moment, much to her annoyance. They were sitting over the other side at the bar while Elena watched intently as Carol Lockwood went round the men, Damon was smirking but Elena noticed there was something off about it.

"So" She asked Jenna "How are things with you and Alaric? Is Dean backing off?"

"He backed off a while ago...don't get me wrong, he's gorgeous but I know his type, and they don't suit me well"

"Ah...I'm sure Alaric will treat you just fine" Elena smiled and Jenna shrugged and smirked.

"Alaric Saltzman" Carol Lockwood said "Wow. That's a mouthful, what do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls high"

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol asked.

"History"

"History, oh, well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy"

"uh..." he began looking around catching the eye of Dean who was smirking like an idiot at him. Alaric tried his best to ignore him.  
"He's probably saving the best stories for his date" Carol said and Dean began laughing, Sam slapped Dean's shoulder telling him to shut up and Dean continued to laugh silently. "And last but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you"

"Well I'm tough to fit on a card" Damon said, Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol asked.

"Oh yeah, LA, New York, couple of years back I was in North Carolina, Near Duke campus actually" Elena's smirk fell and she stared at him "I think-I think Alaric went to school there,didn't you Ric? Yeah cause I..I know your wife did" Elena's heart fell "I had a drink with her once, she was...she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? She was-Delicious"

"Dean" Sam said and nodding in Elena's direction who was now up out of her seat. "Come on"

The two of them followed her outside. "Elena" Dean began.

"He did it? He was the one that killed her?" Elena asked.

"We don't know" Sam said.

"Alaric said they never found the body"

"Wait...you knew it was him?" Elena asked.

They stayed silent "you knew and didn't say anything?"

"Elena it's not like-"

"Ugh just don't" She said, rubbing a hand over her face, she kept the tears back, because she knew it was shwoing weakness and she didn't want to look weak right now.

"We're sorry, we wanted to tell you ok? But...we needed to be sure first" Sam said.

"I am so stupid" Elena said.  
"No you're not" Sam said.

"Go on Dean, gloat about how right you were" Elena said to him, but he didn't say anything.

"He doesn't know about it" Dean said "we don't know what to do about it...I mean he's a-"

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asked.

"We're not" Sam said "What he did was out of order but we need to know the ins and outs of it first"

Elena made a face and looked over Dean's shoulder "He was outside of Trudie's house" She said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Get inside" Dean said and shoved her softly and the three went back in.

Elena went straight to the bathroom and rubbed her eyes furiously, they were a little blotchy but her skin was now pale and she shook her head, thinking of how much of an idiot she was. She quickly left the bathroom smashing into someone.

"Whoah...where did you go?"

She looked up at him, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Rubbing that into Alaric Saltzman?"

"What?"

"I thought you were good...I thought you were better than some typical vampire" She said.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked.

"Did I forget to mention? That earlier, when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up for adoption?"

"Hmm" Damon said a small smile on his face.

"Her name was Isobel" She said and the smile fell as did his face "Go ahead. Reminisce about how YOU killed her"

She barged past him" Elena" he called but she ignored him and went out of the Grill, not wanting to be anywhere near anyone. She stopped dead though when she seen the man from outside of Trudie's standing in front of her.

"I have a message for you" he said.

"What?" She asked snappily "Who are you?"

"Stop looking"

"stop looking for what?"

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you"

"Isobel?"

"You ned to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"She's...alive?" Elena asked

"Do you understand"

"Yes"

"Good. I'm done now" He said and he took a step backwards, and Elena's brows furrowed for only a split second before the man was hit by a car. She let out a gasp and stared in surprise. She ran over to him and picked up the phone, looking around to make sure nobody saw her and with that she went home. Ignoring her phone and she went into the house and slammed the door shut and went up into her room.

"Elena" Damon's voice said and she turned.  
"You turned her?!"

"Ele-"

"Get out" She said "Just. Get out"

"No you need to listen-"

"No. I want you away from me...you just...no. Just get out please"

He frowned, and waited for a minute before disappearing, Elena ran over to the window and slammed it shut, and went over to the bed, sitting on it slowly. She shook herself, how could she be so stupid? She decided to pick up the phone she'd taken and she dialed the last number that had been called.

"Was there a problem? Did you find her?" The voice asked and Elena's heart stopped. "What's going on?"

"Isobel?" She asked and the phone went dead. She put the phone back down slowly before curling up on the bed and staring blankly at the wall until the darkness took over.

Dean and Sam got home, Sam checked upstairs to find his sister lying in bed, asleep, he walked over and pulled the cover over her before going back down the stairs.

"She's asleep"

"Yeah...well that would've taken a lot out of her"

"Yeah" Sam nodded and sat down "Now what do we do?"

"I have no idea" Dean said and rubbed his face "She's going to be all over the place"

"I know..we just need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"

Sam nodded in agreement and the two sat in silence not sure what to do with themselves, as their sister slept up the stairs, with the crow sitting on the window ledge...

"


End file.
